Hangover Regrets
by amparo1993
Summary: Leah wakes up in bed with Jacob after a drunken night. What will happen when she turns out pregnant? How will the pack react to the news? more importantly how will Jacob react? rated M for language and minimal sexual content.(for now)
1. part 1

**HI this is my first ONE SHOT not to sure what it is I just know it's a short story. hopefully I'm doing it right. it would be nice to get some reviews on this story cause I might consider writing more than just one chapter depending on what ppl say. **

* * *

**Leah's POV  
**_What the hell did I do last night? my head hurts like shit. Oh god where am I? _I looked around the room and realized I was in my room.  
_Oh thank god. *cough... cough* what the hell was that? _I turn to look to my side. _OH MY GOD!  
_"AHHHH!" I screamed as I saw Jacob Black laying next to me half-naked. I jumped out of bed waiting for him to do the same. That's when I realized I wasn't wearing any clothes. I grabbed the covers off the bed and covered myself. "Jacob Black what the hell are you doing in my bed?" I yelled.

"Leah shut up!" he said back while putting the pillow over his head.

_Oh lord please tell me we didn't have sex!?_ I had only ever had sex with Sam when we were together. He had been my first I didn't want to give myself to anyone else until I was married. Could I have really of had sex with Jacob? I know I was drinking last night, and it was one of the few times I ever drank, but could i have really gotten so drunk that I had ended up in bed naked with Jacob? So many questions and no answers_._ Jacob still hadn't got up out of my bed so I hit him with one of my pillows. He groaned and turned over facing me. He opened his eyes and finally realized what was going on.

"Leah, whats going on?" he said in a tired voice while rubbing his eyes.

I'm guessing he didn't know what had happened last night either_. *sigh* _"Jacob look at me, I'm standing here naked covering myself with this blanket and you're in my bed in just boxers. What do you think happened? Cause I have no clue but I have some theories." he had a puzzled look on his face then he looked at me and jumped out of my bed and ran out of my room.

"Sorry Leah, I really am." he shouted as he ran to the bathroom. He must have realized what had happened or possibly happened last night.

I shut the door to my room and quickly got dressed in some simple cut off shorts and Tee shirt. I went to the bathroom down the hall and knocked on the door to see if Jacob was still there. "Jacob are you still here? please come out we need to talk about last night." I heard dead silence. _Please don't tell me he jumped out the window and ran off. _"Jacob?" nothing but silence. I ran outside to see if I could find his scent. There was a trail of his scent headed out to the forest. I followed it in my human form just in case so none of the other guys would hear my thoughts. i wasn't too sure if Jacob was in wolf form or human. I just followed the trail all the way to my brother Seth's house. Seth recently moved in with his imprint Luna because her parents had gotten into a tragic accident and didn't survive. He wanted to be close to her during this sad time. they had just had a party last night to try to lighten up the mood around here. Maybe Jacob came here to ask Seth if he knew anything of what might of happened last night.

**Jacob's POV  
**_oh god I can't believe I was in her bed half-naked. what did I do? did I take advantage of her last night? or was I just there because I passed out when I was taking her home. I really should have stayed to talk to her about this but I couldn't. I was so mad at myself for something that probably didn't happen. how could I be so stupid. _I was on my way to Seth's house to ask him about last night. I didn't want to tell him anything about me being in bed with his sister so I tried to be discrete about it.  
"Seth do you know what happened to me last night? I can't remember anything after having that first jello shot with you and Leah." he walked over to the kitchen table where I was sitting and sat in front of me.

"You really don't remember a thing do you?"

"No I don't. not a thing. So I'm guessing you do remember?" I asked looking at him with my most serious eyes.

"Well I'll start from when you got to the party. I saw you walk in with my sister and run straight to cooler to grab a beer. You chugged down like five of them in less than 3 minutes. I walked over to you and Leah and handed you a few jello shots and we took a few and then me and Leah started to have an argue meant about how I had invited Edward and Bella. They didn't even show up to the party so I don't know why she was getting so mad. Maybe it was just all the alcohol. Anyways you tried to break up our little fight and Leah asked you to walk her home. I told her she could stay but she didn't even listen. You grabbed a few more shots and walked out the house with her. you guys were stumbling out of the house and Leah almost tripped on the stairs. that's all I know."

_wow I never thought I could get so drunk. _the heat in my body always burned off the alcohol before I could get drunk enough to feel it. _damn it I need to know what happened after I left._ "Seth do you think anyone else at the party might know what happened after I left?"

"I don't know Jacob. why? did something happen? Is Leah okay?" he asked frantically.

"I'm fine Seth don't you worry about me." Leah said as she walked through the front door.

_oh god she's here. _she walked over to the table and sat right in between Seth and me. I wonder what she was thinking and if she knew anything about last night. _ugh! i need a drink. _" Hey Seth do you have any more beers or something? I really need a drink right about now." he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a few beers for us. "Thanks man." I opened my beer and chugged it down as fast as I probably did last night with all those shots. I was so hung over I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Here Jacob you can have my beer." Leah said while handing it to me. "I think I might of drank too much, I've got this bad hangover. I can't even remember anything after those first few drinks."

_damn she didn't remember anything either. or maybe she did but didn't wanna say anything in front of Seth. I need to get her alone with me so we can talk about this. _"Uh Seth we have to get going now, me and Leah are going on a quick patrol around the Cullen's house to check for any unwanted bloodsuckers that maybe wandering around." _we really weren't going to patrol their house I just used it as an excuse to get her to come with me so we could talk._

"Jacob you didn't tell me about patrolling around the bloodsuckers house today!?" she said in a mean voice.

I knew she didn't like the Cullen's but I just needed an excuse to get away from the reservation for a while so we could talk. The Cullen's still lived in town but they would occasionally leave to visit family in Canada so their house was empty. They'd given me a key so I could come and go as I pleased. I took Leah there so we could talk uninterrupted.

**Leah's POV  
**_why the hell were we here? I don't like the Cullen's and he knows it why would i patrol around their house if he knew I didn't care. _"Jacob what are we doing here? really are patrolling or what?" I asked while he unlocked the door to the Cullen's house. As he opened the door the stench of the leeches flew right into my face. _ugh damn him! _I so want to leave now.  
_  
_"Don't worry Leah we wont be here long. I just wanted to talk about last night. I had asked Seth what he might have known but all he said is that you guys got into a fight about him inviting the Cullen's and how we got super wasted."

_I knew it! I knew I drank too much. ugh hopefully this didn't lead to any bad decisions. _I plopped down on to the couch and sat there thinking. I felt like I was getting my memory back.

"Leah?" he said.

"Shh... wait a sec I'm thinking. I think I remember something about last night after we left."

**_flash back:_**_ Leah and Jacob leaving the party after having too much to drink, they walk to Leah's house which she shares with Claire and a few other girls from the reservation. Jacob helps Leah walk to her room. Leah asks him for help to unzip her dress so she can get into her Pjs. after slipping out of her dress she slips on her rug and falls into Jacobs arms. they stare into each others eyes and Jacob picks her up and kisses her on her lips and lays her on the bed.  
**end flash back.**_

_fucckkk! I guess we did it. we had sex... I had sex with Jacob Black... I never thought those words would come out of my mouth. "_Jacob I think we might have had sex, or maybe we just made out for a while." I told him what I saw in my flash back but he kept quiet. "Jacob?" I said while walking over to him and putting my hand on his shoulder.  
_  
_"Sorry Leah, I was just thinking about something that I just remembered." he said with a worried look on his face.

_what could he have remembered? did he remember if we had actually had sex or not? or is it just something else totally random._ "what is it Jacob?" I asked with curiosity.

"um this might sound a bit odd but do you take any birth control?" he asked.

_why did he want to know that? it's not like it was his business. _"why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well cause I just remembered that I wasn't carrying any condoms with me last night. i hadn't expected to have sex with anyone so I didn't bother. I was thinking that maybe if we did have sex we could have been protected if you had taken birth control." he said.

_oh no... I knew where he was going. I just remembered I didn't have any condoms at all and I never took birth control because I wasn't planning on having sex with anyone. Oh hell no there was no way I was going to be having his baby! Jesus I hope we didn't have sex... please lord let it just have been few innocent kisses... _I stood there frozen I was having another flash back.

**_flash back: _**_Leah on top of Jacob completely nude riding up and down on him in a fast pace. Jacob flips her over and he's on top now but from behind. she's on all fours and he's on his knees on the bed pounding her harder and harder till they both finally climaxed. he slides off of her and she falls onto him. they lay there in each other arms for a few minutes till Leah gets back up and starts to ride him backwards. They climax again and they fall to the bed and fall asleep right away.  
**flash back**_** over.****  
**  
_oh no... I didn't see a condom on him not even a condom wrapper anywhere. god dammit. why? why with Jacob Black. yeah we're friends but he's the one I dislike the most out of all my pack brothers besides Sam. _"Jacob..." I said with a soft whisper.

"what is it did you remember something else?" he asked.

I turned to look at him but before I could answer I turned away with tears in my eyes. " Jacob, I...I don't... use birth control and uh.. I didn't see a condom." the tears started to over flow when Jacob grabbed my face to make me look at him. He held me as I hugged him as tight as I could without breaking his bones. I looked up at him with tears covering my face and he wiped them away for me and kissed my forehead. "It's gonna be okay Lee Lee." he said. no one has called me that since my father passed away a few years ago. I never felt so safe with him. I was afraid and happy at the same time. It felt like we were meant to be here. Together...

* * *

**i hope you all liked it. please review i would like to know if you all would want more of this story so i can keep writing. PLZ leave a review saying you want more so i can make another short story for this. I appreciate all the views and reviews. :)**


	2. part 2

**Leah's POV**

It's been a few weeks now since Jacob and I have talked. After realizing we had slept together unprotected everything got really awkward. Having remembered that crazy night I'd went out and got the morning after pill. There was 50% chance that it wouldn't work because my body was different from a normal human women's body. When I told Jacob I had taken the pill he'd gotten real upset with me and that's when he started to ignore me. At the pack meetings he would just ask Seth or Sam to give me my patrolling schedule so he wouldn't have to speak with me. No one else knew what happened that night of the party except for me and Jacob. Whenever I was in wolf form I would try to not think about it. I'm assuming Jacob was doing the same because I hadn't heard any of his thoughts about it. I was planning on telling Seth what was going on if I turned out to be pregnant but then I thought maybe I could just let it slide till Jacob decided to start talking to me again. The day we had spent together before I took the pill was wonderful and painful. it was the day I had the flash backs of the night we had sex. He had given me a hug and a kiss on the forehead while I cried. I was so scared. But I had felt so safe with him. It was like the best moment in the world. It's the moment I realized I had feelings for him. Yes I said it. I Leah Clearwater have feelings for Jacob Black. Never in a thousand years would I have thought that I would have feelings for that insanely annoying piece of crap. I had hated him for such a long time for having protected those Cullen's. I know it was only to help protect Bella and her father but did he really need to have us around to watch over those bloodsuckers while they hunted for blood. Ugh just thinking about them made me feel sick.

"Oh no!" I said while running to the nearest bathroom. _*blah... blah!*_ **(sorry idk what words to use for barf sounds.)**

_oh no please no..._ I was throwing up... please don't let this be lord. oh please oh please.. I had asked you for a sign to show me I hadn't had sex with him and I got signs that I did. Now I'm asking for a little sign to show I'm not pregnant. Hopefully you answer my prayers or at least do what you think is best for me. I just hope that doesn't involve a little baby in my belly. If I end up being pregnant I know that most likely I'll be doing this all on my own. With Jacob ignoring me and not wanting to be near me I wont ever be able to tell him.

"Leah?" _*knock... knock* _"Are you okay in there?" it was Claire.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little sick." I said while getting up off the floor. I opened the door and Claire was still standing there. Even though I was older than her she was very overprotective of me because we both didn't have sisters and it was like a sisterly bond.

"What do you mean sick? Were you throwing up in there? Are you okay? Should I be worried?" she asked while holding me from my shoulders.

"Well yeah I did kinda threw up a little. But I'm fine, you don't need to be worried about me." I said while walking back into the living room.

"You sure you're okay? You know I can tell when you're lying to me Lee. Now spill!" she said with a stern voice.

_ugh I can't believe she noticed I was lying... well I guess its time to spill the beans to her. _she walked over to the couch and sat right next to me. I couldn't think of where to start.  
"Well... Remember a few weeks ago when Seth had that party at his house?"

"Uh yeah... that's the night you got super drunk that Jacob had to bring you home."

"Well he didn't just bring me home, we kind of had... umm... we had... sex..." I tried to whisper the word sex hoping she wouldn't hear it. but she did. _oh god here it comes..._

"

Are you serious? You guys had sex? Why didn't you tell me about this before?" she asked excitedly.

"Well cause at first I had no memory of it. I was so drunk I couldn't remember a thing. but after a while everything came back to me." I said to her while holding onto a couch cushion.

"Leah, please tell me you guys used a condom? please tell me the reason you were throwing up is because you ate some bad fish or something? I swear if you're pregnant I will kick Jacobs ass! I don't care if he has insane wolf strength I'll go over to his house and kick him right in the balls!" she yelled.

"Claire... I'm sorry... we didn't use protection. I guess it was just all in the moment and we hadn't realized what we were doing. We were both really drunk. I took the morning after pill but I'm not too sure it worked cause I still haven't gotten my period and I'm guessing my body burned the pill off too quick for it to even work." I said waiting for her response.

"Does Jacob know about this?" she asked while holding my hands.

"Well he knows I took the pill, he got upset about it and we got in a fight and he's been ignoring me ever since. He doesn't know about my period or how maybe the pill didn't work cause he doesn't even wanna see me. I'm scared Claire I don't know what to do." I said while bursting into tears and falling into her arms.

"Don't worry Lee, we'll take care of this. Everything is gonna be fine." she said while rubbing my back.

thank god no one else was home I didn't want the rest of the girls seeing me cry. I was the strong one in the group, I didn't want them thinking I was weak and couldn't handle something like this on my own. I just wanted all of this to be over. I wanted to know if I was going to have Jacob's baby or not. I wanted to know how he felt about me. I wanted to know if everything was truly going to be alright. I guess the first place to start is by taking a pregnancy test.

_**later that**_** day...**Claire and I had just gotten back from the drugstore. We'd bought one of every kind of pregnancy test we could find. We'd also gotten a huge box of 50 condoms for the future, you know just to be safe. Claire and I took the bags full of pregnancy tests and randomly picked one for me to try first.

"Here you go Lee, all you have to do is pee on the stick. then we wait for the results. if it comes out negative you'll just keep taking another until we are all out of tests and each one was negative." she handed me the first test.

I walked into the bathroom locked the door and opened the box. I took the pregnancy test out and just looked at it for a few seconds. I took the cover off and sat on the toilet and waited a bit and peed on the stick. I set the stick on the counter and washed my hands and went out into the living room to wait with Claire.

"in a couple of minutes you'll go back in there and check what it says. if it's two lines then you're pregnant, if it's one you're not. We just have to wait and see." she said while reading the box.

a few minutes passed and I decided to go back to check on the test. I was so scared. I had to go and look I couldn't make Claire go and check. It was the moment of truth. The moment that could change my life forever. I picked up the test and looked at it.

It was...

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this part 2 of Hangover Regrets :) leave reviews and I'll consider writing more parts :)  
I have recently written part 3 please go and check it out and tell me what you think :)**


	3. part 3

**Hello everyone :) I'm really enjoying writing this story. I had gotten bored with my first story so i just started to write this. Hopefully I get back into my other Story Dark Sunlight soon. I'm hoping to finish it by April but who knows I might just end up forgetting about it. Well here's part 3 :) I already know where i want to go with this story so if things end up going a way that you don't want then I'm really sorry. Just sit back and enjoy :)**

* * *

**Leah's POV**

_I can't believe it... I was pregnant... With Jacob Black's baby... What was I going to do... How was I going to tell him... How in the world was I going to tell my MOM!? and Seth... Oh god if Seth finds out he might tear Jacob a new one..._ I came back to reality when I heard Claire call my name. She was still out in the living room waiting on me to tell her whether the test was positive or negative. I've gotta be brave and hold back the tears. I can't let her see how upset I am about this. I walked out of the bathroom, pregnancy test in hand.

"Claire... I'm pregnant." I said while letting a river of tears fall. I couldn't hold them back, I was weak. I nearly collapsed on the floor.

"Oh my poor Leah. Sweety everything is gonna be fine. Don't worry. We'll take care of this." she said while trying to help me up.

"Take care of this how?" I asked while wiping my tears away. _I really didn't want to have Jacob's baby. I didn't want my first child to be with him. But I also didn't want to give up this baby. Whether I was to abort this baby or to give it up for adoption I wouldn't be able to handle giving up this or any baby._

"Leah there's a lot of things we could do. But it's all on what you want. It's your body you can do whatever you want." she said while handing me some tissues.

I grabbed a handful and started to wipe my tears away. _What am I going to do... _I started to tear up again. I couldn't stop crying.

"Leah please stop crying we need to talk about what you're going to do. If you're going to keep the baby we need to get you a doctor's appointment. If you're going to give it away to couple who wants a baby or give it away to god then we've got to get all of this started before you get too attached. Please Leah stop crying..." Claire said while holding me tight and rocking back and forth.

"Claire... I think I'm going to keep this baby. I don't want some strangers raising my child. I also don't want to send my baby to heaven before it even has a chance at life. If raising this baby on my own is what I have to do then I'm ready for it. Jacob can be involved as much as he wants or not at all. I really don't give a fuck. I can do this." I said while getting up off the couch to go grab the phone.

"I knew you were strong Leah, I know you can do it." she said with a smile.

I started to dial the number to the one person who I knew could help me out with this baby thing.

"Who are you calling Leah?" she asked.

_*ring... ring... ring..."  
"Hello this Carlisle."  
_"Hi Carlisle this is Leah Clearwater."  
_"well hello there Leah, is there anything I can help you with?"  
_"Yes well, I was wondering if maybe I could make an appointment with you at your office."  
_"Of course. If you don_'_t mind me asking what type of appointment were you looking to get?"_  
"well I was looking to see if you could do an ultrasound and a pregnancy test and all that stuff. Obviously I don't want to go to a human doctor or else they would send me straight to the hospital because this crazy constant fever I have."  
_"of course I understand, so this ultrasound is for you I'm assuming?"  
_"yes Carlisle. It's for me."  
_"Alright well me and my family have arrived into town earlier this week so you can come by the house when ever you'd like just give me some notice before you come so I can get all of my equipment ready."  
_"Thank you so much Carlisle, I'll be over in about an hour or so. I can't thank you enough for this."  
_"you know you can always come to me when ever you need any medical help. I'll see you soon."  
_"Alright bye."

as I hung up the phone Claire was still waiting for an answer.

"I called Carlisle." I said.

"One of the bloodsuckers? I thought you didn't like them." she said.

"Yeah well he's the only one that can help me with this. He's a very good doctor. He's the one that helped Jacob when he broke half of the bones in his body when he tried to save me from one of those bloodsuckers. I'm going over to his house in about and hour. If you want you can come with me." I said with a smile.

"Uh duh! Of course I'm going with you!" she said all excited while running up to me to give me a hug.

"well we better get ready now so we can leave soon. I want to see if Seth will let us borrow his car." I walked over to my room and quickly got dressed in something to keep the rain off of me. It had been raining for 3 straight days none stop.

"I'm ready!" yelled Claire as I walked out of my room.

"Alright let's go." I said while walking out of the house.

we's stopped by Seth's house to borrow his car but he wasn't home. He was out on patrol with Jacob and Sam. Luna was there and she had lent me the keys to her car. She didn't ask why I needed it but I knew at some point she would figure out why. She was really smart. She always got A's in school, she always figured out all of my secrets and she also knew how to do many things I couldn't do. After leaving Luna's house we drove off onto the main road that lead to the other side of forks. We'd gotten to the Cullen's house in 15 mins. we parked right outside and walked up to the front door and knocked. The stench of bloodsuckers was everywhere. After knocking a second time Esme came to the door and let us in.

"Hello ladies follow me, Carlisle is waiting for you in his office." Esme said while leading us to Carlisle's office.

Their house was wonderful. I'd never been inside and this was my first time seeing it. on the outside it looks so small but the inside is just so much bigger than you would imagine. I looked around to see if Bella and Edward around but no one else was here. I guess they were still out on vacation or whatever.

"Welcome, you may both have a sit." Carlisle said as we walked into his office.

we sat down on the couch on one side of the room. he had all of his medical equipment set up in the center of the room.

"Now Leah, I'm guessing you think you might be pregnant?" he asked while taking his chair and sitting in front of us.

"Yeah, well I actually took a test earlier today and it came out positive I just wanted to come to you so you could confirm it by doing a blood test just to make sure." I said.

"well of course we can do a blood test." he said as he went and grabbed the needle and several other things.

He took a small amount of my blood and left the room to go do the test and check for the results. We were waiting about 30 or so minutes but I didn't mind. I wanted the test to be done right so I could get my answer. while we waited Esme would come into the room and offer us something to drink or eat. I was tempted to ask for some food but I wasn't too sure if I could eat before the ultrasound.

"Well congratulations Leah, you are in deed pregnant." Carlisle said with a big smile.

I could already see the big smile that Claire had on her face before even having to look at her. We got to the ultrasound right away and as soon as I heard the heart beat I started to tear up. Claire was already crying before he even touched my belly with the special lubrication to help with the ultrasound. Esme walked in during the ultrasound to give us some tissues. She congratulated me and walked right back out of the room. I'd asked Carlisle to take some pictures for me and he did that right away. He said I looked to be about a month and 2 weeks pregnant. After we were done with the ultrasound he gave me a prescription for prenatal vitamins and explained to me all the do's and don't about pregnancy. I was kinda sad to hear that I couldn't go cliff diving anymore but I knew there were things I had to give up for the baby and I didn't mind.  
when we were done talking and everything he gave me another appointment for next month to see how the baby was doing. I thanked him for his help and we left. I felt so happy when we'd left. I couldn't believe that earlier when I found out I was pregnant that I burst into tears from fear but when he confirmed it here I didn't even cry. I was excited. I couldn't wait for my next appointment.

We'd driven back through town and stopped for a meal at this diner that Seth and Luna had had their first date. They talked about it so much that I thought it would be nice to see what all the hype was about. we were seating right next to a window and right before our food was ready I spotted Jacob across the street. He was at this liquor store. He looked like he was leaving. He was carrying several cases of beer and bags of what I assumed was alcohol. I guess he was having a party tonight.

Seeing him reminded me that I still hadn't told him about the baby. I needed to tell him before it was too late. But I wasnt sure how to tell him. Or how to even get near him since he was ignoring me.  
I got up out of my seat and ignored Claire's question on where I was going. I walked out of the diner and ran across the street to catch up to him. I caught him right before he got into his car.

"Jacob! wait... There's something I have to tell you." I said.

he looked at me and just stood there waiting for what I was going to say.

"Jacob... I'm... I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Yay! finished with part 3 :) sorry if any parts of it seem a little rushed or something... I had been writing and my computer went nuts and I lost alot of work because my dumb self didnt click save. I hope u enjoyed it :) Please leave reviews. **


	4. part 4

**Leah's POV**

He looked at me with a blank expression. His eyes darkened. I wasn't too sure if he had heard what I said so I repeated myself.

"Jacob, I said I'm pregnant." he stood there just staring at me. "Did you hear me? I'm pregnant. It's yours." he dropped his keys to the ground.

"Leah... I'm sorry I can't do this. I've gotta go." he said while quickly picking up his keys and driving off at a speed that I knew was over the limit.

_I couldn't believe this. I told him I was pregnant with his child and he just drives away._ I stood there staring at where he just recently stood. I stood there for what seemed like seconds when I heard my cell phone ring. It was Claire.

"Leah, what are you doing you've been standing there for like ten minutes? You're going to get sick, come back to the diner." she said.

I hung up the phone and started to walk back to the diner when I realized I was standing in the rain._ I guess that's why she said I was going to get sick. And was I really out here for ten minutes? _

As I walked back into the diner I noticed that Quil was there sitting next to Claire. He must have gotten dropped off by Jacob while he was buying all that alcohol. I sat back down at the table and realized my food was already here. I started to shove down the fries I ordered so I wouldn't have to explain what happened with Jacob with Quil sitting right there. I wasn't ready to tell anyone else about what was going on. I thought maybe I would wait until I was showing to give everyone the news. Maybe by then Jacob would have decided to speak with me and not run off like a scared little mouse running from a cat. Or more like a scared bloodsucker running from a wolf that's wanting to kill it. Yeah that fit alot better.

After I'd finished my food I noticed that Claire hadn't even touched her plate. She was too busy making googly eyes with Quil and stealing kisses from him when she thought I wasn't looking. _Ewww... _I thought when ever I would catch them kissing out of my peripheral. I hated public displays of affection. Maybe it was because I hated seeing Sam cuddle and kiss Emily right in front of me as if I wasn't even there. Sometimes I would catch some of his thoughts of what he and Emily did the night before. Let's just say, he'd gained some new moves since I was with him. Even though it has been years since I was with Sam I was still torn up inside because he had imprinted on my cousin Emily and left me as if I didn't matter anymore. It would have been nice of him to tell me why he had left me but at the time I still hadn't shifted so I wasn't allowed to know about the whole wolf pack imprinting thing. Emily and I haven't made up since. She's told me how horrible she felt about it but that there wasn't anything she could do about their feelings for each other. I guess I'll just have to keep trying to get over him.

"Hey Claire I've gotta go, Jacobs throwing a party tonight and I promised I would help him set up everything. You and Leah should come by later to enjoy the free alcohol and food." he said while getting up from the table. I turned to look back at Claire to see what she would say and I made a face expression hoping she would see that I didn't want to go.

"Umm I don't know Quil, maybe we'll stop by for a while if Leah's up to it." she said while looking back at him.

"Alright beautiful, if you two decide you wanna come just call me and I'll pick you guys up. The party starts at 8. Dress in something 'nice' if you know what I mean." he said while walking out of the diner.

"Okay now that he's gone. Tell me what happened with Jacob!" she said excitedly.

"Alright well. I walked up to him right before he got into his car and I just told him I was pregnant. He looked like he was in serious shock so I said it again only this time I told him it was his. That's when he said he was sorry and he couldn't do it and he said he had to go and that's when he left. I don't know what he meant by he couldn't do it." I looked at her and the smile that she had had on her face earlier quickly disappeared. I guess she thought Jacob would be just as excited as she was about the baby. Instead it was the complete opposite.

"Really? Are you serious? he just left without saying anything else? I can't believe this. It's not like Jacob to do something like that." she said with a shocked look on her face.

"yeah really. I guess I'll have to do something to get him to talk to me. Maybe I'll get him in a locked room where he won't be able to leave." i said with a devilish look in my eyes.

"That's it! Leah, I've got a great plan." she said excitedly while getting up off of her seat and running out of the diner. I quickly got up and left the money with the bill on the counter and rushed out to follow her.

_Where the hell is she going? _I followed her all the way down the street and caught up with her when she stopped right in front of a clothing store. She grabbed my hand and ran into the store. _Oh lord I think this plan of her's is going to be very expensive. _As she was running her hands through the racks picking out random skimpy clothing she explained to me that I have to try to seduce Jacob into his room later tonight at his party. _If Jacob didn't want to talk to me when I was dressed in normal clothes and didn't know I was pregnant why would he want to talk to me while I'm in some stripper like clothing and he knows that I'm pregnant._

"Leah trust me, it's going to work. You know how much of a drinker he is. And you also know how easily it is to get him into bed while he's drunk since you did it before without even knowing. You don't even have to sleep with him. All you gotta do is show up to the party looking super hot, flirt with some of the other guys around him and then go over to him and start flirting with him and lure him into his bedroom. When you're in his room lock the door and you'll have him sitting there waiting for sex but instead you're going to talk to him about your decision on keeping this baby." she said while rubbing my belly.

It felt awkward having her rub it since it felt like there was nothing to actually touch yet.  
"But Claire how is he going to understand what I'm telling him if he's super drunk? He probably won't even remember us talking about it. I doubt this will work." I said while looking through the clothes. I grabbed a leather jacket I thought looked nice and held it up to get a better look.

"that looks cute." Claire said while putting a short strappless lace dress up to it. "Maybe my plan won't work to get him to listen to you but it will gravitate some attention to you at the party and maybe he'll get jealous or upset that his baby mamma is flirting with other guys and he'll try to talk to you." she said while pointing at me. _she had a point. Jacob was the jealous type. Even is he didn't like me or anything he would want to talk to me about flirting with other guys while I'm pregnant with his baby. Claire was so clever._

We spent the next hour picking out some awesome clothes for me to wear. I'd bought the leather jacket I liked. I was so excited about it cause it was on sale for $15 dollars. We'd picked out a lacy corset tube top that showed off my belly ring that I had gotten a few months ago. A super mini skirt in jet black to match the corset. Claire insisted that I get some sexy high-heeled boots to go along with the outfit but I told her I had some leather non high-heeled boots at home that would look way better. besides wearing high-heeled boots with a mini and corset would make me look like a prostitute.

After having bought all that we needed we drive back to the reservation to drop off Luna's car. Both Luna and Seth said they would be going to the party at Jacob's too so we decided to all drive there together.  
When we got back home I jumped into the shower and prepped myself for the party. I'd decided to put on some dark smokey eye makeup with a pale lip and I left my hair straight since it was a little too short to do much else to it. When I'd walked out of my room all dressed and ready to my surprise Quil, Seth and Luna were sitting in my living room waiting on me and Claire. I noticed they were all in complete shock since I almost never dressed up for a party.

"Alright let's get going." Claire said as she walked past me and over to Quil.

We all jumped into Quil's car and drove over to Jacob's house. When we got there the party had already started and I noticed a few guys from the reservation outside on the porch doing a drinking contest. I seriously thought it was a stupid game since they were also shifters and would immediately burn off all the alcohol in their system. It was hard for shifters to drink their selves drunk but they always find a way.

I was the last one to get out of the car. When I stepped into the house all eyes were on me. It felt amazing. It felt like I could have any guy here. All I had to was try to make Jacob jealous than convince him to talk to me in private.

I danced around the room to the song 'You make me feel' by cobra starship. There were guys coming up to me offering me some drinks and obviously I had to decline since i was pregnant. I just didn't mention that part to them. I danced with one of the biggest guys at the party. His name was Steven. He looked oddly a lot like Sam except with a bit more meat on his bones and a few more tattoos than a normal shifter would have. After dancing a few songs with him I noticed that Jacob was looking at me. More like staring at my ass as i shook it around to one of my favorite songs by Shakira. Steven put his hands at my waist and slowly moved them down to my butt. It felt a little weird so I had to grab his hands and hold them for the rest of the song. I thanked him for the dance and I walked over to the food on the table next to wear Jacob was. I noticed him walk over to me.

"Hey Leah, you look great." he said with a bit of slur. _He was already wasted! _He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I pushed him away as soon as I could smell all the alcohol on him.

"What? you don't wanna be near me?" he asked.

"No Jacob, it's just I don't like the smell of alcohol right now." I said honestly. The smell of beer and other liquors was all around the room I could barely stand it. "there was something I wanted to talk to you about. In private." I said to him while looking into his eyes.

"Um sure. We can talk in my room." He said while leading me to his room.

We walked in and he shut the door behind us. _Hopefully no one would assume anything while we were in here._ Jacob sat down on his bed and gestured me to come sit with him. I walked over next to him and sat down.

"Jacob, I wanna talk about what I told you earlier today." I said.

"Yeah I know... Let me guess you want to keep it?" he asked.

"Actually yeah. I just wanted to ask you if you were ok with my decision and if you would want to be a part of the baby's life. You know be there at the birth and at its birthdays and on Christmas and stuff. All the special events in its life. I'll be fine if you decide you don't want to be a part of the baby's life but at some point he/she would want to meet you." I side.

He put his hand on my knee and looked at me with his big brown eyes.

"Leah, earlier when I said I couldn't do it, I meant that I can't handle knowing that you're going to give birth to my first baby. I was hoping to have my first baby with my imprint even if I haven't found her yet I wanted to wait to have kids. Back when we found out about not having been protected the night we had sex I was actually hoping that you would be pregnant because I really wanted to have someone to depend on me and love me no matter what. But when you told me about you having taken the morning after pill I freaked out. I spent those weeks trying to forget about what you told me so I wouldn't feel bad. But today when you said you were pregnant, it over whelmed me and I didn't know what I wanted. Right now I'm not ready for a baby, and I know you aren't either. So I would appreciate it if you had an abortion. I think it's the best idea since giving it up for adoption would have me seeing you walk around with a big belly and then no baby in the end result would hurt me too much. Please consider it Leah."

I looked up at him and he was smiling. _that bastard wanted me to give up this little miracle. _I got up and stood in front of him and struck his face with the back of my hand. I ran out of his room and out of the house with tears running down my face. I knew everyone would have noticed me leaving and I didn't care. All I wanted to do was run. I ran into the forest and ripped off my clothes and shifted into my wolf form and ran as fast as I could.

I didn't know where I was going, but I just wanted to disappear for a while. I'll be back to reservation. Maybe not today or tomorrow but soon. I wasn't going away for too long. Just enough time for me to go clear my head of all this mess.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it :) I spent half of my day writing this. Please leave reviews and tell ur friends about my stories :) I'll be writing more soon don't you worry. **


	5. part 5

**I've read the few reviews I have and it's just motivating me to write more :) thank you everyone for your fantastic opinions. I was hoping to possibly move all the parts I have written into the first part so it would be easier for everyone to read it without having to go looking for the next part. But if you all like it this way then I'll just keep it this way. This bit might not be as long as I normally do because today and tomorrow are gonna be busy days for me but I will try to write more. Remember to leave a review and enjoy the story :) **

* * *

**Leah's POV**

Running is all I could think of to do. Running to where? I don't know. Possibly to Canada or maybe even up to Alaska. All I knew is I had to get away from that bastard Jacob. I know it would have been better to just stay put where I was and just avoid him but avoiding him would be hard because of having to go to the pack meetings each week. I still can't believe he wants me to give up this baby... my baby... our baby...  
I broke into tears as I rain through the trees.

After running for about 2 hours straight I decided to stop and rest at a small stream to get a drink of water. I bent down to the water and started to drink. That's when I heard some thumping sounds coming from behind me. I turned around and saw nothing. But the smell was there. It was a horrid smell, yet very familiar. It was a bloodsucker! I ran to where the scent was coming from and barked and growled when I noticed the little bloodsucker hanging on a branch. The little monster with its pure red eyes and black as night colored hair. It was a women. She had the palest skin and it glimmered in the moonlight. I had no idea they could glow with the light of the moon, I thought it was only in the sun. I could hear a heart beat, it came out of no where. _She must have a human with her. _I thought as I looked around to try to find them. She jumped down from the branch and landed on my back. I tried to shake her off by running around and rolling on the ground. It didn't work. She just kept on holding tighter to my fur. I turned my head to look at her. That's when I saw the blood running through her cheeks. She was half human. _Is that even possible? If I kill her will the pack find out would I be in trouble? _I thought while I looked into her eyes. You could tell she was thirsty for blood. That's when she plunged her teeth into my neck. I winced and tried to shake her off again. I could feel her venom running into my system while she sucked my blood out of my body. It stung like a bitch and it made me run into a big boulder that was laying in the stream. I could hear her crack, I'd broken one her arms off. I pushed myself back into the boulder and cracked her head right off. I did it just in time because I started to feel weak from the all the blood loss.

I could still feel the venom running through my system. I knew that my insane temperature would quickly burn it off so I didn't have to worry about turning into one of them. I picked up all the broken bloodsucker body parts and piled them up with some wood and piles of leaves. I phased back into my human form and set the bitch on fire. I shifted back into my wolf and laid there next to the fire. I started to feel bad for having killed her. But if I hadn't I wouldn't be alive right now. _I wonder if she had a family? If she was truly half human or was I hallucinating. Well its too late to find out now. _

After laying there for a while I fell asleep. I'd woken the next day and it looked to be around 10 a.m. I was getting kind of hungry so I decided to hunt down a mountain lion or something. That's when I remembered about the baby. Carlisle had told me not to do anything dangerous while I was pregnant and I'm pretty sure killing a bloodsucker counts as dangerous. This also meant I couldn't hunt. I'll just have to go back home. I didn't bring any money with me to be able to stop at a restaurant, and I was clothing less. I had dropped all my stuff as soon as I phased.

I started to run back in the direction where I had come from. It took me less time to get home then it took me to leave. I was in a rush because I was starving. I ran all the way to my back yard where I would find some clothing I hid in the shed for emergencies. As I was putting on the ripped and torn clothing I realized I was being watched. It was Quil. I didn't mind him seeing me naked because he already knew what I looked like from some memories that Sam still carried in his head from when we were together.

"Leah, where did you go?" he asked frantically as he ran to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry, I just... I just had to go for a run. Get some things off my mind." I said truthfully. Hopefully he doesn't ask what those things were.

"I saw you run out of Jacob's room last night at the party. I swear I saw you crying. I had assumed he tried to make some moves on you or something. I asked Claire what was going on when she had run out to try to follow you. She didn't want to tell me because she said she had promised you she wouldn't tell anyone. But I got it out of her." he said.

"So... what do you know?" I asked trying to find out what exactly she told him. I wasn't too mad at her for telling him because I wouldn't want her imprint to be mad at her from keeping something from him.

"She told me that you were pregnant. And that it was Jacob's. At first I didn't believe her. But after looking into her eyes I realized she was telling the truth. She told me how he had ignored you for a few weeks until you told him about it. After she said he had driven away from you earlier yesterday I got mad and wanted to go after Jacob. But there was still part of the story that she didn't tell me cause she didn't know. And the part I'm talking about is what happened when you were in his room last night." he said while looking straight at me.

_I wasn't sure what to tell him first... That I wanted to keep the baby... or that Jacob told me to get an abortion. _I tried to explain everything Jacob had said, once I got to the part where he said he want me to get an abortion I could see Quil's anger take over him. He ran out of the shed and phased into his wolf and ran into the forest. I ran out to follow him but he was already gone. I heard a loud howl and knew he was calling the pack. Claire came running outside seconds after he howled a second time.

"Leah! Oh my god you're back." she said while running over to hug me. "What's going on? I heard a howl. Is everything ok?" She asked.

"I don't know. I told Quil what happened when I had talked to Jacob last night. He looked really mad and he ran off into the trees and he shifted. I have a feeling he's going after Jacob. I just hope no one gets hurt." I said with a worried look on my face.

"Well what did Jacob say when you talked to him? It must have been pretty bad to make Quil so angry." she said.

"Oh Claire... he said... he said he wants me to get an abortion." I said bursting into tears while holding on to Claire.

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry Leah. I can't believe he would say something like that... Is that why you left the party crying?" she asked.

I looked at her and tried to keep the tears from coming back. "Yeah that's why. He said he thought we weren't ready to handle a baby and even if I decided to raise it on my own he would still want me to abort it because he wouldn't be able to handle seeing me pregnant." _oh darn I'm crying again... not too sure if it's the pregnancy or I'm just getting to sensitive. _"Let's go inside. I'm starving and I really need a bubble bath." I said while wiping the tears away.

Claire and I walked back into the house to make some lunch. I'd been sitting nervously in the tub hoping Quil wouldn't come home with any serious injuries. If something bad happened to Quil it would be my fault. I didn't want Claire having to make funeral arrangement's all because I didn't want to do what Jacob told me to do.

I laid back further into the tub while turning on the hot water again. _As if I needed it... my body temp was just as hot as the water that was coming out so it made no difference._ I dunked my head under the water to wet my hair. As I rose back up I could hear the front door slam against the wall.

"LEAH!" a familiar voice yelled. _oh crap... its Seth. Quil must have told him. damn him for being so overprotective of me..._

I quickly got up out of the bathtub and grabbed the nearest towel. I rushed out to the living room. Seth was there. His face in ragged with anger. He looked at me and walked closer to where I stood. The anger in his face started to subside when he got closer. It soon turned into sadness. I could see him start to tear up as he stuck his arms out to give me a hug. I ran to him and hugged him as tight as I could. I knew that he had found out. I knew he was disappointed in me but that he would be supportive anyways. I cried with him. Even though I had been crying so much lately my eyes still had produced enough tears to keep me crying.

"It's going to be ok Leah. Don't you worry I'm here for you. If you ever need anything, and I mean anything just call me and I'll come right over. Jacob can't make you do anything you don't want to." he said while still hugging me.

Seth was the best brother anyone could ask for. Besides my mother he was all I had left in this world. My mind soon went straight to wondering where Quil was.

"Seth... Where's Quil?" I asked frantically. he let me go and looked me in the eyes.

"He's... He's talking with Jacob right now." he said.

By the tone of his voice I knew something was wrong. Something must have happened. That's when I realized Claire wasn't here. She was gone. Her cell was on the floor and she had left her purse behind.

"What happened!?"

* * *

**haha another cliff hanger.. lol I didn't realize I was doing that but I guess if I didn't it wouldn't want you guys to come back and read more. I hope you all appreciate this. I stay up until 1 in the morning writing for you all. I should be going to bed right now cause I have busy day tomorrow but I just wanted to write more. Next part is going to be in Quil's point of view starting at when he ran off into the trees. After that I'm going to try to keep the rest of the story at Leah's point of view cause its easier to write that way but adding in some other point of views will give you guys and idea of whats going on with the other characters when Leah isn't really doing anything. Please leave some more reviews I love hearing what you think :) thank you for reading next update might be tomorrow night or the day after. **


	6. part 6

**Like I said in the last part this part will be mainly in Quil's point of view. I don't think I'm going to write a lot in this part but then again I might who knows. It's late here and I feel like writing but then I also feel like falling asleep. But I can't cause I got a stupid sun burn and my face hurts when it touches the pillow. I better get to the story I know you don't wanna hear about my life. lol Please review when your down reading :)**

* * *

**Quil's POV**

_I can't believe what Jacob told Leah to do to her baby. I'm so frustrated, I need to go rip something to pieces. I wonder where that bastard Jacob is.  
*AWOOOO!*_

_**Embry: **__What's up Quil?_

_**Jared: **__what's going on?_

_**Seth: **__What's up with the random call?_

_**Paul,Sam, and many other pack member's:**__what's going on? Bloodsucker around? What's wrong? Is something wrong?_

All pack members running over to their usual meeting spot on the beach. All arrive except Jacob.

_**Quil: **__Where's Jacob!?_

_**Embry:**_ _He's visiting the Cullen's. What's with all the anger?  
_  
_**Quil: **__He IMPREGNATED Leah! _That awful bastard told her to abort the baby! *growl!*

_**Everyone: **__OH MY GOD! I can't believe it. Are yo sure? When did this happen? How do you know?_

**Seth:** HE DID WHAT!? HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO MY SISTER?

**Quil: **I don't know why he told her that but all I wanna do right now is rip his head off and throw him to a thirsty bloodsucker.

I ran as fast as I could to the Cullen's house. I could feel the rest of the pack following me. Seth and Sam running right next to me. I could see they wanted to get to Jacob just as fast as I could. Either to keep him from fighting back with me or to be the first to get him pinned to the ground. After what seemed to be a 10 second run we got to the Cullen's house. I saw Jacob outside on their porch conversing with Bella.

***growl!* "**JACOB!" I yelled while phasing back.

He looked at me with confusion as Seth and Sam stood behind me still as wolves.

"What's wrong?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"We know what you did to my sister!" Seth yelled.

Bella didn't look so shocked so we assumed that she had known about it already. Obviously her and Jacob being best friends he definitely told her.  
Jacob growled and jumped into the air mid phase. He landed right in front of me. I phased quickly.

_**Jacob: **This is none of your business. Keep your noses out of my private life._

_**Seth: **She's my sister so it is my business! You need to take care of your responsibilities and not try to take the easy way out!_

_**Quil: **Just because your mom considered abortion when she was pregnant with you doesn't mean its ok for you to do the same with your first child._

_**Jacob: **you shut up about my mother!_

**Author's pov(aka me the writer)**

Jacob pounced on Quil and they rolled in the ground biting and growling at each other. Bella stared at the wild fight happening right in front of her face.  
Quil started to wimmper and cry out as Jacob bit down hard on to his back.  
Sam and Seth quickly jumped on to Jacob trying to tear him off of Quil before he hurt him further. Everyone stood back as they saw Quil shift back into his human form while laying in the dirt naked. He wasn't moving. As soon as Bella realized something was wrong she rain into the house to get Carlisle.

**Quil's POV**

I was in so much pain. I couldn't move, I couldn't feel anything else but the pain in my spine. I couldn't open my eyes. It was getting harder to breathe. I started to see a vision in my head of me as a human and my wolf right next to me. there was bright flash right before I passed out. and then I was gone.

* * *

**yes I know sad ending.. :'( poor Quil. But I felt the need to add a bit more drama. I can't say whether Quil is truly gone (as in dead) because I'm not to sure if Ima go in one direction I'm thinking about or the other. whichever I pick will bring the outcome of Quil's life. Please leave reviews :) they might sway me into one of the ideas I have. Please tell others about my story :)**


	7. part 7

**Last part was really sad. This part will be a bit happier I'm hoping. I'm extremely tired but all I wanna do is write so I hope you enjoy this part :) I have made my decision on whether Quil will live or die, read on to find out.**

* * *

**Leah's POV  
**"What happened?" I asked frantically. Seth looked away with a worried look on his face.

"Quil and Jacob got into a fight. Quil said some things he shouldn't have and Jacob attacked him. Quil was hurt pretty bad. It's a good thing we were in the Cullen's front yard or else Carlisle wouldn't have been there in time to help him. His ribs cracked and punctured one of his lungs. Carlisle is operating on him as we speak. Bella was there and she called Claire to tell her what happened. When Claire got there she was in tears and could barely speak. She said you were still here and didn't know anything that's when I decided to come over and see you."

I could feel my heart beat going faster and harder when he said that Quil had been hurt. If anything happened to him I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I wonder if he at least got a few bites in on Jacob.

"What about Jacob?" I asked.

"He ran off after having seen what he had done. I could hear his thoughts and he started to think about suicide. He felt so bad that he hurt one of his brother's. He even felt bad about having told you to get an abortion. Sam ran after him to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself or anyone else. The rest of the guys stayed at the Cullen's house trying to make Claire feel better." he said while walking around the room.

"Oh my god..." is all I could say. I felt so terrible. I wanted to run after Jacob to talk to him and I also wanted to go be with Claire and wait to see Quil once Carlisle was done operating him. "I want to go see Quil." I said.

"Alright. Go get dressed so we can leave." he said.

"You go on ahead without me. I'll see you there." I said as I walked into my room. I quickly dressed in to something simple that probably didn't match since my head was in a totally different place. I heard the front door open as I was brushing my hair. _Did Seth forget something?_

"

Leah? are you here?" it wasn't Seth. I walked out of my room to find Jacob in the doorway. I wanted to punch him in the face but at the same time I wanted to hug him. I was glad he didn't commit suicide.

"What are you dong here Jacob?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I just wanted to let you know that, I'm sorry for what I said and I regret ever telling you that I wanted you to have an abortion. I'm really truly sorry Leah. I'll do anything you want just so you can forgive me. I'll be there for you and the baby." he looked into my eyes and held my hands in his. I could barely keep from crying. A tear escaped from my eye and he put his hand up to my face to wipe it away. He pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around him as I cried.

"I forgive you Jacob, just please... please don't ever leave me in this situation alone ever again. You have no idea how much it hurts thinking that your unborn baby won't have his/her father in their life."

"I promise I won't ever leave you Leah." he said as he lifted my chin while looking into my eyes. I started to feel so happy, I felt like if he hadn't been holding me I would have floated into space. The smile on his face melted my heart. It felt like it was just us here on this planet. He leaned down to my face and pressed his lips to mine. That's when I realized I had imprinted on Jacob.

He looked into my eyes as he let go of my face. "I'm sorry Leah, it's just, you're so beautiful." he said. I practically fainted. _I can't believe he think's I'm beautiful! _I felt so excited and it felt like I was a 6-year-old on Christmas morning.

"It's okay Jacob. Um can I tell you something? and you promise not to laugh at me?" I asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"I uh... I think I've imprinted on you." I said nervously.

"are you sure?" he asked with a smile. I nodded my head and he smiled at me and kissed me on the lips again. "I've imprinted on you too. Just now. It's the most amazing feeling I've ever felt."

we stood there just staring at each other for what seemed like hours when the house phone rang. I picked it up and it was Bella. She said that Quil had made a full recovery and that he was going to be alright. Jacob practically cried when we got the news. He felt so much better after knowing he was going to be ok. We immediately ran to the Cullen's house to see Quil. He was bandaged up around his chest and hooked up to machines.  
Carlisle said that as soon as he sewed up the puncture wounds in his lung that they quickly started to heal again. His ribs that had broken were put back into place and fused back together as if they never had broken at all. He said that Quil would feel pains off and on for a few days but that it will all go away soon. He couldn't give him morphine because his insane body temperature would burn it off to quickly and wouldn't help at all. Quil had later woken up and had forgiven Jacob and apologized about talking about his mother.

This day started off in such a horrible way people yelling at each other fighting and getting hurt. But in the end everyone turned out happy. Quil was happy to be alive, Claire was relieved that Quil didn't die. Of course everyone was happy about that. Jacob was happy about soon being a father, and about finally imprinting. I was happy to be a soon to be mother, I was also happy about imprinting on Jacob the father of my unborn baby. Seth was excited about becoming an uncle and all the other guys were just as excited as him. We told everyone about me and Jacob having imprinted on each other and they were in more shock than hearing about me being pregnant. Bella congratulated me and Jacob. It was the first time I had ever felt completely happy. Knowing I was loved by someone who would never leave me. It was the perfect ending to a horrible day.

* * *

**Yay! Quil survived! Jacob and Leah are in love! :) lol I hoped you enjoyed reading. I will try to update again soon. I already know whats going to be in the next chapter. Please leave reviews and pass my story along to your friends :)**


	8. part 8

**umm idk what to write here... So lets get to the story lol**

* * *

**Leah's POV  
**It's been a few weeks since the accident with Quil. He was feeling a lot better and he had completely forgotten about it. It was time to go in for my second check up with Carlisle to see how the baby was doing. I had to practically bribe everyone to try to NOT come with me. They all wanted to be there but I felt that now that Jacob knows that he should be the only one there with me.

I'd been taking all of my vitamins that Carlisle prescribed to me and I had tried to eat a lot healthier. I avoided as many things that I thought were dangerous for the baby. I did everything I could think of to make sure I was going to have the healthiest pregnancy ever.

My appointment was at 12 and it was already 11:30 so Jacob and I got into his car and drove over to the Cullen's. When we got there we were greeted by Esme and Alice. The rest of the Cullen's were out of town to celebrate Bella's Birthday. Esme walked us into Carlisle's office where he was typing on his laptop.

"Welcome Leah, I see you've brought the father with you this time. Have a seat and we'll get take your blood pressure." he said.

It took my blood pressure, took some blood and gave me a normal check up. When he said we were about to get started with the ultrasound Jacob looked extremely excited.

"Don't worry Leah this time I've heated up the gel so it wont be so cold this time." Carlisle said as he squeezed a large amount of gel on to my belly. I held Jacobs hand as he started to scan my belly. As Carlisle moved the scanner thing around he just stared at the screen. After a couple of minutes he still hadn't found the heart beat. I started to get worried and Jacob could tell so he held my hand tighter.

"Let's try this again." Carlisle said after having to restart the machine. He scanned my belly once again and his expression wasn't something you would wanna see when you're getting an ultrasound.  
My heart kept beating faster and faster with each passing second that I didn't hear a heart beat.

Carlisle put the scanner down and turned to me and Jacob.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but there's no heart beat. I'm afraid you've lost your baby." Carlisle looked me straight in the eyes and I could feel tears piling up. "There's no way to know how this happened. Sometimes these things just happen for no reason. It's possible the fetus wasn't viable and your body rejected it. Is there anything you can think of that might have caused this to happen?" he asked.

"I don't know, I can't remember." I said with tears in my eyes. Esme walked in and handed me a box of tissues. I looked at her eyes when she had handed them to me and that's when I remembered about the bloodsucker in the forest when I had run off. "Is it possible that maybe it happened because I had got into a fight with a bloodsucker a few weeks ago. I mean she bit me and almost sucked me dry. I had pushed my self into a big boulder to try to shake her off. Could that have caused this?" I asked.

"It's possible that maybe when she bit you that she cut off all the blood that was going to the baby. Maybe even when you pushed yourself into the boulder. Who knows what could have caused it." he said.

"Maybe your machine is just broken Carlisle is that possible too? You can't tell me we lost our baby before I could even get to hear the heart beat!" Jacob yelled. He was so angry I could see his eyes darken and a growl escaped from my mouth. Alice and Esme quickly ran into the room.

"Jacob, please calm down." Alice said as she held him back.

"I'm truly sorry Jacob but your baby is gone. There's nothing more I can do for you." Carlisle said.

I could literally hear Jacob's heart-break when he said that. He fell to his knees and started to cry. I felt so horrible. It felt like it was all my fault. I burst into tears and could hardly control myself. "I'm sorry Jacob, I'm so so sorry. It's all my fault." I said while crying my eyes out. Alice walked over to me and held me as I cried while Carlisle tried to get Jacob up off the floor. I didn't know what else to do but cry and apologize. "I'm sorry... sorry.. s-sorry..."

"Leah, it's no ones fault. Like Carlisle said sometimes these things just happen." Alice said while holding me and rubbing my back.

After half an hour crying our eyes out in Carlisle's office Jacob and I decided to just go back home. Alice offered to drive us since we weren't in such good moods at the moment. The whole drive home I just kept thinking about how we were going to tell everyone about this. Would they be just as upset as we are? I couldn't keep my mind off of this and I'm pretty sure Jacob couldn't either.

* * *

**yeah... sad ending to this chapter. I was at first planning to kill off Quil and have Leah Have her baby and name him after Quil in memory of him but then I was like no... Quil needs to live to be with Claire. So I thought i would sadly kill off the baby.. I know its sad. But after Quil being all better and Jacob and Leah imprinting there was going to be no more drama. The story would of ended with Leah and Jacob and a baby. Kinda something you hear all the time. I so far haven't read any miscarriage stories so its not as boring as the usual Imprinting Happily ever after stories. I hope you liked it. If you didn't and are upset about what happened in this part I'm sorry. Please leave reviews and how you think Leah and Jacob should tell their family and friends about the miscarriage.**


	9. part 9

**Sad ending to the last part. Don't you guys worry. Things will get better for Leah and Jacob. Just wait and see. Maybe not in this chapter but later on. I hope you enjoy reading :) Let's get to the story :) **

* * *

**Leah's POV**

I sat on Jacob's living room couch rubbing my belly already missing the baby we had lost. Jacob was in the other room explaining to Billy our situation. We hadn't told Billy about the baby since we wanted to wait a while before actually telling other people. I could hear someone crying but I wasn't too sure if it was Jacob crying again or if this time it was Billy. Jacob walked into the living room and sat down next to me and took my hand off of my belly.

"Don't you worry Leah. Everything is going to get better for us soon." he said while rubbing my hand with his. His eyes looked all red and puffy. He must have been the one crying since I hadn't heard anything since he walked back in the room.

We'd been home for about two hours now. I haven't cried since we left Carlisle's house. I didn't want this to upset me so much because then I would miss out on life. I wanted to live my life to the fullest now since my baby wouldn't be able to enjoy it. The least I could do was do as many fun things so he/she could see it from heaven. That's when I realized that my baby was with my father. I started to tear up again and Jacob took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead.

Later on that day we decided we would tell everyone the NOT so good news at the next bonfire which would be tonight.  
Claire, Luna and the rest of the imprints were in charge of preparing the food for tonight. I was supposed to go help them out but I was still pretty upset about the baby and didn't feel like seeing them just yet. I decided I would just make the desert here at Jacobs house so I wouldn't run into anyone on my way home. I made my moms special cheesecake with strawberry glaze. It was my dad's favorite. It was insane how much I had to make. I had to make enough for 25 people and an extra because of the insane appetite that all the shifters have.

It was around 9 when Billy, Jacob and I left to go to meet everyone at 1st beach on La Push. All the tables were filled with food and one spot left empty for my desert. After I set down the last plate of cheesecake Claire and Quil ran up to me and gave me hugs. Claire had asked how the appointment went but I just ignored her. We all sat down on some logs laid in front of the fire. We sat there listening to Billy tell the tribe legends. Each time we had a bonfire we would hear a new story. We'd heard every story already but each time it would feel like it was the first. After all the stories were told Billy introduced us to the newest pack member who had recently joined us from a tribe up in Canada. His name was Alex. He'd lost his twin brother Ben in a recent fight with a bloodsucker. They were the only ones from their tribe who could phase. He'd heard about our tribe from one of the elders and decided he would come join us for a while. After about 10 minutes all the introductions were done. I thought maybe now was the time to tell everyone. But then Claire stood up to say something. _oh god please no.. I swear if she says something about the baby I will burst in tears and run away._

"Hi everyone I just wanted to say on behalf of the tribe that we are all very excited for Leah and Jacob's little miracle." she said with a big smile.

My heart broke as everyone turned to look at us and started to clap. I tried my hardest to hold back the tears. I looked at Jacob and he was looking at Billy. Billy nodded his head and then Jacob stood up.

"Everyone I have some very upsetting news." everyone stopped clapping as they saw the sad look on Jacob's face. Right now I was really wishing my mom hadn't moved away to be with Charlie Swan, Bella's father. "Leah and I went to go see Carlisle today for her appointment. During the ultrasound Carlisle couldn't find the babies heart beat. It turns out that Leah has had a miscarriage. We lost our baby." he said while trying not to tear up.

Everyone was quiet for a second. Then Seth came up to me and gave me a hug. Everyone lined up to us to give us a hug and some kind words to cheer us up. Claire was already crying when she got up to hug me. I was glad we had waited till the end to tell everyone. If we had said this at the start of the bonfire we would have ruined the mood for the whole night.

After a few minutes most of the shifters left to go on patrol around the area. All of their imprints stayed behind with me and Claire to finish cleaning up the beach. I was gathering all of the leftover foods ans packed them up into an empty cooler. Luna(Seth's imprint) and Rachel(Paul's imprint) came up to me and asked me if me and Jacob were going to try for another baby or if we were going to wait. I wasn't too sure on what to say because Jacob and I hadn't talked about it yet. I told them that I was okay with trying for a baby but that I would have to talk to Jacob about it first.

Claire was still pretty upset about the news. She was crying the entire time on our way home. Jacob and Quil said they were going to spend the night with us and that they would meet us at home so Jacob lent me his car. When we got home Claire ran into Quil's arms still crying. If I didn't know better I swear Claire was the one who lost a baby not me. She was more upset than I was. There was just something I didn't understand. I know Claire was excited about this baby but why was she so overly upset.

I spent the night laying in bed thinking with Jacob's arms wrapped around me. I couldn't stop thinking about why she would be still be crying about this. I guess I would try to figure this out in the morning. It was pretty late and I needed my rest. I settled in nice under Jacobs embrace and closed my eyes. I quickly felt myself fall asleep.

Suddenly I was in a bright white room. Hearing the cry of a baby... Where was I?

* * *

**next chapter possibly coming out in a few hours :) I know super soon. but I love writing! I hope you liked it :) please review :)**


	10. part 10

**Yay! 2 updates in one day :) I hope you enjoy this. on to the story :)**

* * *

**Leah's** **POV**

**_dream_**

_I was in a bright white room. I could hear cry's of a baby. It was getting closer and louder. I turned around and saw my father holding a baby boy. Then suddenly we were home. With my mom and Seth. We were a family again. It was as if he never died and as if my baby lived. Then Claire and Quil showed up. She was holding a little baby girl. Some how I knew it was her baby. Then it got really dark. It was just me and the babies in the room. They were both crying and I didn't know what to do. They started to shake and then suddenly, they both phased. They shifted into these huge white wolves. Then my dream ended..._

I woke up drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Jacob wasn't in my bed anymore so I assumed he was out on patrol. I got up and walked into the kitchen to find Claire and Luna making breakfast. _Why is Luna here?_

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

"We're just making breakfast for everyone." Luna answered.

"Is Seth here too?" I asked as I walked over to the bar stools and sat down.

"Yeah he was just here with Jacob and Quil. They caught the scent of a bloodsucker and went after it." Claire said as she flipped some pancakes on to a plate. "Are you hungry Leah?" Claire asked as she grabbed a plate and piled on some pancakes.

"Yeah, I'm starving." I said as she handed me the plate. I scarfed down the stack of pancakes and asked for seconds. After eating 3 stacks of pancakes in a row Jacob, Seth and Quil walked in. They sat down next to me and started to shovel down the food just as fast as I did. I noticed that Claire was eating a bit more than usual. It seemed kind of odd since she always tried to stick to her diet and not over eat. I swear she ate like 10 pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries. I didn't want to say anything just in case if I offended her.

The day went about normally. Jacob and the guys going out on patrol then coming home for lunch. Then again I noticed that Claire was eating more than usual. Luna had made hamburgers and french fries. Claire had eaten two and a half burgers and three handfuls of french fries. It was so weird.  
Later on the guys decided they were gonna gather up the pack and make a new schedule since they felt the need to keep me off of patrol for a month or two. While they were gone Rachel showed up after a long day at work and she helped us prepare a lasagna for dinner. Again I noticed how Claire ate more than she usually would. I still had leftover cheesecake from last night so we served that for desert. Claire had said she was stuffed after having 3 plates of lasagna but when the cheesecake came into view she was hungry again. I started to think that maybe she shifted when I wasn't around or that maybe she was pregnant. She never talked about her sex life with me so I didn't know whether her and Quil were having sex. I had to talk to her about her insane appetite when no one was around just in case I upset her.

After all the dishes being done and the guys gone. I decided to sit down with Claire and ask her what was going on. Luna and Rachel were in the other room gossiping about how Emily was wearing a much too revealing outfit last night, so I didn't think they would over hear our conversation.

Claire and I were sitting on the couch watching 'The sisterhood of the traveling pants' when she got up and ran to the bathroom. I could hear her throwing up and I ran over to check on her. This just made me think that she was in deed pregnant. She walked out of the bathroom surprised to see me standing in the door way with my ear up to where the door was.

"Hey Leah" she said.

"Hi Claire. I wanted to talk to you about something." I said.

"Um sure what is it?" she asked while walking back to the couch.

"Well I just noticed you were throwing up in the bathroom. And earlier today I noticed how you ate more than double of what you normally would." she looked down as if she was upset about what I said. "Oh I'm sorry Claire. I didn't mean to upset you." I said while hugging her.

"It's okay Leah. It's not your fault. I've been meaning to tell you something. I just didn't know how. I was planning on telling everyone about it last night but after what happened to you and Jacob I just couldn't do it." She said while hiding her face behind her hands. I took her hands away and held them.

"What were you going to tell me?" I asked as I tried my hardest to look at her eyes. She was crying.

"Oh Leah. I'm sorry, but I'm pregnant." she said. I pulled her into my arms.

"Claire there's no reason for you to be sorry." I said.

"But I feel so horrible. I get to experience something that you lost. I feel like I shouldn't even be having this baby right now after what happened to you." she said while wiping her tears.

"Please don't cry Claire it's ok. I'm fine with this. You don't need to feel bad about getting to experience this miracle when I couldn't. I'll get my turn again someday. But right now its your turn." I said while pulling her back into another hug. After a couple of minutes she stopped crying and looked me in the eyes.

"Leah, I was wondering, when this baby is born if you and Jacob would be the godparents." she said. A smile spread across my face as I nodded and then she smiled back at me.

"I can't wait for you to have this baby." I said excitedly. "I guess this is how you felt with me last month." I said while jumping up and down. "Wait! Does Quil know yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's known for a while. He was actually there when I took the pregnancy test. We just found out last week. We were actually sort of trying to get pregnant. After week of knowing you were pregnant he got all excited and asked me if I wanted to have a baby with him and that's when we started trying."

"Wow. So how far along do you think you are?" I asked.

"Well I'm not too sure but I can't be more than 3 weeks right now." she said.

"Alright umm.. So when are you planning to tell everyone else?"

"Maybe in a few weeks. I want to make sure it's not too soon to tell people since you just told everyone you lost your baby." she said.

"Okay... Ugh I can't wait for you to have this baby!" I yelled probably a bit too loud since Rachel and Luna ran into the living right after.

"WHAT!? Who's having a baby?" Rachel yelled.

"Uh... no one." I said trying to act natural.

"I am." Claire said while raising her hand. Luna immediately ran over to her and hugged her as tight as possible. Rachel looked so shocked that she couldn't say anything.

"Oh god I'm sorry about being so excited especially since you just lost you baby Leah." Luna said.

"It's okay. I should be apologizing to Claire since she wasn't planning to tell anyone just yet." I said.

"it's alright as long as it's just us girls that know about it right now." Claire said while bringing us all into a group hug. Rachel was still in alot of shock that she hadn't moved an inch. I guess she wasn't expecting to find out that one of us was pregnant again.

"Well girls, I guess we better get started on planning a baby shower!" Luna yelled happily. We all jumped up and down Rachel now finally out of shock joined us. Even though I was extremely happy for Claire, deep down in my heart I was breaking. How I wished it were me carrying that little baby, and me that they were about to plan a baby shower for. I hated to admit it but I was jealous of Claire. I had always been kind of jealous of her since she got to imprint on someone at a very young age and never had to worry about getting a broken heart. Now she had what I had but lost. I wish so much that I was her right now. But I can't act this way, I have to be happy for her and not be so upset about my life. I did have my soul mate after all. My Jacob.

* * *

**Don't worry people. Nothing is going to happen to Claire's little baby. I know its obvious on what she's going to have since you heard about her baby in Leah's dream. But it's still going to be an excited story just wait and see. :) I hope you enjoyed it please leave a review :) I'll be writing more on tomorrow.**


	11. part 11

**More updates! YAY! this one might be put up later than normal. right now I'm reading a story on this here awesome website :) It's called ****_Fragile_**** by Dotty Vintage. its such a good story. it's also a twilight story :) You guys should go check it out when your done reading my story :) Enjoy! 3**

* * *

**Leah's POV**

It's been about 3 months since Claire and Quil announced that they are expecting. It was only like four days after I had found out about it that she told everyone else. Everyone was extremely excited about it. I could see they tried to had their excitement around me but I told them it was okay to be happy for her. I really didn't mind seeing them all go up to her rubbing her belly that was already showing. I was truly excited for her.

In these past few months I had gotten over the loss of my baby and decided to put in all my energy into helping Claire move into the new house Quil had bought for them. They weren't planning to move in until the last couple of weeks of her pregnancy so the house was completely empty when ever I would stop by. I Had told Quil to keep her away from the house for a while so I could decorate her nursery for her as a surprise. The dream I had the day I had found out she was pregnant had seemed very odd but had given me tad hints on her baby's gender. Ever since I started to shift I would have random dreams and when ever it ended with a wolf some things in the dream would come true. So I assumed she was definitely having a little girl.

I had gone out a few days before to the Babies R US story and bought a crib that she loved that she once showed me in a magazine. I thought I would throw caution to the wind when I decided to make the babies room purple instead of the usual pink. I painted the nursery a very soft lavender with thin white vertical lines every 12 inches. Jacob helped me paint the ceiling white and sponging on some silver glitter. I set up the crib right in the center of the room. It was a white wooden crib molding details of flowers on the head boards. The covers I chose for the bedding were white with purple ballet slippers in the center and floral details all over. I got a fabric to hang over the crib as if it were a canopy bed and tied it to the sides with some flower details. I had bought a few stuffed bunnies to place in the crib but Jacob said it would be unsafe for the baby to sleep with stuffed animals at a young age so I placed them on the dresser I had ordered for her. I bought wall details of butterflies and placed the at the sides of the window. Right in the corner of the room I placed a bassinet that hung from the ceiling. I got an armor for the other side of the room and filled it with super frilly girly outfits for the baby. After Jacob and I were done fixing the room up we were so excited to show it to Quil so he could decide on when he wanted to surprise Claire with it. He'd told us he wanted to wait til after her baby shower to surprise her so we could fill the room up with more things to make it more exciting.

Here on the reservation there was a tradition to throw the expecting mother a surprise baby shower before the baby was born and after. We thought we would throw her the first baby shower once she got to 8 months. So far she was only 3 and half months along. Every morning I would wake up to sounds of her throwing up and then later cooking up the weirdest combinations of food you could think of; pickles and cheesecake, sweet potato fries on pizza, ice cream sandwiches dipped in miracle whip and chocolate... I swear I almost threw up watching her eat that last one. Speaking of throwing up Carlisle had mentioned to me since I had had a miscarriage to expect some light nausea and bleeding. So far I had only had the nausea. I never threw up but I kept getting pretty sick around fish and several other types of seafood. It's like the smallest scent of the fish would cause me to freak out as if it were a bloodsucker standing right next to me. The odd thing about this was about the bleeding. I never bleed. I never even got my period back. Carlisle didn't tell me anything about it but I assumed my body was just off track from the sudden changes it experienced in that 1st month. I just decided to forget about it and go on with the rest of my life as normal. Besides the occasional visit from Jacob during the middle of the nights.

* * *

**this part is going to be small segments of whats going on in Leah's life before Claire's Baby shower.  
**

* * *

Claire was already 5 months along and everywhere we went people would stop us and ask her how the baby was. She was just getting more and more excited each time someone would touch her belly and hope for a random kick. The baby hadn't been kicking yet but she's moved around a lot. Oh yeah did I mention she just found out it was a little girl! I was right but I didn't want to show off by telling everyone about it. Sam and Paul had put a bet up on what she was going to have. Everyone except for Jacob, Quil and I had picked boy and in the end Jacob, Quil and I racked in the money. This last month has been the best for Claire, the morning sickness stopped and she was eating normally again. _Thank god! _Just last month she dipped Twinkies into the pickle jar. Now this month she couldn't stand to be near pickles.

* * *

There was only 2 months left in Claire pregnancy. Luna, Rachel and all the other imprints were busy planning her baby shower. I told them I would help out with making the food and coming up the invite list. They were in charge of everything else. The baby shower games; tying a string to a the end of a pen and to the back of your jeans to see who could get the tip of the pen into the small hole of a bottle, trying to pick up as many cotton balls off the floor with a spoon and placing them on a plate on top of your head while blind folded, naming as many baby items while placing clothes pins on a hanger, and many many other odd silly games. My personal favorite is racing to finish a banana before your opponent. When I was a child it was so hilarious to watch the women shove the banana into their faces and now it just seemed so dirty. But it was still amusing. I can't wait till its her baby shower I would have so much fun watching all the guys try to dress a baby doll. I think Claire being pregnant is the best thing to happen in a long long time.

* * *

It was the day of Claire's baby shower. I had woken up early to shower and get dressed so I could start to work on the food. The entire reservation was coming to this baby shower. Well the women at least. The men would join the party toward the end but I still had to prepare food to feed at least 70. I was planning to make a large amount of pasta with mash potato and vegetable sides. Quil had stopped by the house this morning to take Claire out of town for the day so we could prepare everything without her getting suspicious.  
The girls and their mothers had decorated the house with lots of baby shower decorations. It was around 12:30 when I had finished making all the food and decided to got get myself ready for the party. I planned on wearing a tight purple floral dress but as I was trying to slip into it I was getting random back pains and shooting pains in my stomach. They kind of felt like cramps so I just ignored them. I had called Jacob to come over to help me pick out what shoes to wear when I had felt the pains getting stronger. I had fallen to the floor just as Jacob had walked into my room.

"Leah!" he said while rushing to my side. "Are you alright?" he asked frantically

"I'm fine Jacob. Just some cramps. I think I might be getting my period soon." I said as he helped me up off the floor.

"Alright, are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm f-fine..." I said while another shooting pain run through my body.

"You don't look fine." he said while holding my face in between his large hands.

"I promise I'm okay. The pains are going away now." I said while grabbing some random sandals out of my closet and walking out the door.

Jacob followed me closely out the house were the tables and chairs were set up for the party. I sat down at the main table where all the gifts were going to be placed. He sat closely next to me holding my hand the entire time. A few more shooting pains ran through my body but I would try to look away so Jacob wouldn't see the pain in my face. After a while a few people started to show up I got up to greet them and serve them some food while we waited for Claire and the rest of the guests to show up. As I was filling plates for Bella and her in-laws(who don't eat they were just being polite) I started to feel something warm trickle down my leg. I excused myself and ran to the bathroom. I was bleeding. I assumed it was just my period and put on a tampon and went back to the party. More guests had arrived and the gift table was completely full. Jacob had already left to go meet up with the pack down at the beach. Luna had gotten a call from Quil saying they were only minutes away from the house. We got everyone to quiet down and crouch down behind the tables to be ready to surprise her. As I bent down on to my knees I could still feel this horrid pain running through my body. They kept coming back every few minutes and each time getting worse. What were these god awful pains I was having? They sure as hell weren't cramps anymore they hurt ten times worse. I had to try to suck it up because I could hear Quil's car right around the corner.

"Leah are you okay?" Asked Luna as she crawled toward me.

"Yeah I'm fine now shhh I just heard the car door close." I said.

As soon as I heard the foot steps come closer to us everyone popped out from under the tables and yelled 'SURPRISE!' all at once. The look on Claire's face was priceless. She was so overly excited that she was trying to jump up and down, her big belly kept her was leaving even half and inch off the ground. It was so adorable. I ran up to her and gave her a big hug. That's when another pain shot down my spine worse than before. It hurt so bad I fell to ground practically bring Claire down with me. Everyone ran to my side trying to help me up. But I couldn't move. The pain was so agonizingly awful I that I couldn't move. I noticed that Bella was on the phone already. I assumed she was calling Carlisle but I saw her mouth the words '_Jacob get over here now_' Oh my god I so don't want Jacob thinking something is wrong with me. With in seconds Jacob was already at my side and he carried me to my bed. I'd told Luna to keep the party going and not to worry about me, to just try to keep Claire happy and occupied till I was feeling better.  
I'd over heard Alice tell Bella to call Carlisle. I didn't think I was so sick that I needed him here.

Every three minutes another shooting pain would run through me and every time I would squeeze Jacob's hand tighter. I wanted this to be over already. I wanted to go outside and and enjoy my best friends baby shower. But I could barely move. Jacob had called out to Bella asking her to please call Carlisle and ask him to get here as soon as possible. I'd told Jacob I didn't need him that these pains would just go away sooner or later on their own. But he insisted. In 15 minutes Carlisle was already here. With a bag full of his doctor items. I wasn't too sure what they all were since I was in too much pain to think.

"Leah, tell me. Where does it hurt?" he asked.

"Well right now no where, but earlier I was getting these shooting pains down my spine and in my stomach. They don't last long but they come back pretty quick." I said.

"Alright let me just press down on your stomach to see if I can feel anything abnormal." he said as he placed his cold hands right under my belly button. He pressed down lightly moving his hand around from the center to the sides.

"There's something here. Right under your belly button. I can barely feel it but its there more toward the back. I'm not too sure what it is. It could be anything. Maybe its a benine tumor or maybe its nothing and you have kidney stones. I need to do an x-ray and ultrasound back at my house." he said as he got up and packed his things. "If you want I'll take you there with me now or Jacob and drop you off in a bit while I go set up my things." he said as he walked out the door.

"I'll be taking her in a bit." Jacob said as he closed the door. He knelled down at my beside and held my hand. I could see tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Jacob?" I asked.

"I'm just scared..." he said while hiding his face.

"About what? why are you crying, look at me please." I said while pulling his hands away from his face.

" I'm scared I'm going to lose you. I can't handle loosing you Leah. First loosing my baby and now possibly you. I just can't handle that." He said with tears in his eyes. I wiped them away and looked at him.

"I'm going to be fine Jacob. I'm strong. Whatever this is I'll get through it. Just wait and see. I'll be fine. Now take me to Carlisle's." I said.

He scooped me up and walked me out through the back door so we wouldn't freak anyone out. I thought he was going to put me in his car and drive me to the Cullen's but he started to run with me in his arms. I could feel another pain shoot through my body and it hurt so bad that I cried out.

"FUCK!" I said while pressing down on my belly.

"Are you okay Leah?" he asked as he stopped running.

"Yeah just keep running, and hurry this hurts!" I said.

After about ten minutes of running through the trees we made it to the Cullen's. Bella, Alice and Esme were outside waiting for us.

"Hurry Jacob!" I said as he ran up their porch.

"Carlisle is waiting for you in his office." Bella yelled out as we ran into the house.

Jacob zoomed through the living room and straight to Carlisle's office. He placed me down on the bed and Carlisle quickly set up the x-ray machine and asked Jacob to leave the room. He took a few pictures and quickly went to print them out so we could look at them.

"It appears to be a large mass right here laying in your abdomen towards the back of your spine." he said while he pointed to a large blob in the photo. "I'm still not too sure on whether its a tumor so we'll have to do an ultrasound." he said while sliding his ultrasound equipment over to my side. Jacob helped me slide out of my dress and into a gown that Carlisle handed me. He placed the cool gel on my stomach and started to examine my abdomen to see if he could find the tumor.

As soon as he placed the probe wand on my belly we all heard a *thump thump, thump thump*

I could see the shock on Carlisle's face when he looked at the screen.

"It's a baby..."

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this long Chapter I wrote for all of you :) the next chapter will be up tomorrow. I will be writing more tonight because I'm just so darn excited! Please review :)**


	12. part 12

**If you haven't yet go check out my authors note on the earlier Chapter :) I will be removing it minutes after this update is posted. I Hope you all are enjoying my story so far :) I recently got some inspiration from a story I had been reading. I'm pretty sure I mentioned it in Chapter 10 or 9. I've been reading all day and now I'm just ready to kick back and write :) Now on to the story 3**

* * *

**Leah's POV**

I could see the shock on Carlisle's face when he looked at the screen.

"It's a baby..." he said while turning to look at Jacob and I.

I saw the confusion in Jacob's eyes because I knew he was trying to figure out how it happened since we hadn't had sex since Seth's party which was months ago. There was no way I pregnant.

"What are you talking about Carlisle? We haven't been having sex at all how can she be pregnant!?" Jacob yelled as he got up off his seat and walked toward Carlisle.

"Calm down Jacob!" I said while sitting up trying to pull him away from Carlisle. As he started to back away Alice and Jasper came and stood by the doorway.

"please lay back down Leah, I need to see whats going on with your baby." Carlisle said as he put the little wand probe back on my belly. He moved it around a few times and stopped just to the left of my belly. "You might not believe this. But you look to be about 9 months, and those pains you were having, I'm guessing those were labor pains." He said as he turned off the machines.

I was in complete shock, I couldn't move. Then suddenly another pain came rushing through me. It felt like I was being stabbed in the back with an extra sharp piece of glass. I cringed and curled up into a ball. "Are you serious? I'm 9 months pregnant? I don't even look 2 months pregnant? Are you crazy Carlisle? Maybe its just my appendix or something! You need to check again!" I said while holding my sides to sooth the pain.

"I'm very serious Leah, sometimes pregnancy symptoms can go unnoticed. I know that last time you were here we didn't hear a heart beat. I'm not exactly too sure why but all I know now is we need to get you comfortable because we need to deliver this baby now." He said while rushing to the other side of the room. I noticed Jacob hadn't moved an inch. He looked to be in more shock than I was.

"Jacob! please come hold my hand. Please I need you." I said as I held my hand out for him to hold. He just looked at me with a blank stare and didn't say a word. "Jacob... Please." I whispered as tears started to fill my eyes. He looked at me and put his hand over mine. He still seemed to be in shock because I could feel his hand shaking as I held it.

Another pain swept through my body as Carlisle put a blanket on me to cover me from the waist down. I felt like I was going to die from these insane contractions. Carlisle quickly put an IV in my hand and as he sat back down in front of my legs I felt a big gush of water.

"Leah, your water just broke. Do you mind if I check how far dilated you are." He asked as he put a glove on.

"Yeah go ahead." I said as Jacob moved closer to me so he wouldn't have to see what Carlisle was doing. I felt his cold hand go into me. Seconds later he pulled it out and called Esme into the room.

"Well Leah, you're about 8 centimeters dilated." he said while walking up to Esme." Esme could you and Alice gather up some blankets and a cold wet towel for Leah?"

"Of course sweetheart, we'll bring them in as soon as possible." she ran out of the room in her vampire speed. I could hear Jasper and Emmett talking in the other room. While Edward and Bella were nowhere to be found.

"Leah can you handle the pains or would you like medicine to ease the pain? Although I can't offer you an epidural since you're far too far along to get it I can put something in your IV." he said as he rummaged through one of his bags.

"I'm fine for now I think I can handle them" I said while rubbing my unnoticeable belly.

Esme and Alice quickly returned with piles of blankets and a wet towel. Jacob took the towel and placed it on my forehead. I could feel the insane heat from my body go back to normal. They laid a small blanket on my chest for what I assumed was for the baby. Carlisle pulled out all of his medical instruments. He put on a special apron to cover his clothing and then he put on a mask and some more gloves.

"Alright Leah, I know we just checked you but let's check again just to be sure." He said as he put his hand in me. I felt a sharp paint shoot through me as he pulled his hand out.

"FUCK! GET THIS BABY OUT!" I yelled.

"Calm down Leah it's going to be ok." Jacob side while rubbing my face and holding my hand.

"Well you're going to have this baby any minute now Leah. You're fully dilated." He smiled as he waved Esmé and Alice back into the room. They had on protective coverings on like Carlisle. Jacob had also been wearing the scrubs even though I hadn't noticed when he put them on. With Jacob on one side of me and Alice at the other they both helped me hold my legs back.

"Alright Leah just tell me when your next contraction starts so you can start pushing. That's when we'll all start counting to 10. You'll take a deep breath before and hold it while pushing down on your bottom as if you were going to the bathroom." he said as he moved his instruments closer to him.

"AHH! NOW!" I yelled as Alice and Jacob both pulled my legs back.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10" everyone counted as I pushed my hardest. At the time I hadn't really been thinking about anything but the poor little baby that was inside me that went unnoticed until now. I let my breath out as I felt the contraction stop.

"You did great Leah. I can feel the head already. Next contraction try to push a little harder and try not to arch your back. Just put your chin to chest and push." Carlisle said.

"Okay... I fell another one coming." I said as I took a deep breath and squeezed Jacob's hand as I pushed down.

"URGH! Please tell me you can see the baby..." I said while still pushing. Alice and Jacob had still been counting they were barely at 5 when Carlisle told me I was crowning.

"You're doing great Leah. I see the baby." Jacob said as he looked down at my crotch. I kinda felt a little awkward having him look down there even though I was giving birth to his child.

Tears were running down my face as I stopped pushing. I was in so much pain and I was so tired but I had to keep going so I could see my baby. I had no idea how long I had been laying here pushing but I didn't care I just wanted this to be over. Another contraction came along and I tried to push even harder.

"AHH! Ughhh!" all I could do was yell and make loud sounds as I pushed.

"Leah, don't stop keep going, the head is almost out." Carlisle said as he looked at me. "Jacob come here, I want you to catch the baby when it comes out."  
Jacob looked a bit shocked but proceeded to switch places with Carlisle.

"Oh my god Leah... Our baby has hair!" he said excitedly. There was a big smile on his face and I couldn't keep from smiling back.

"Leah keep pushing sweetheart the baby's head is almost out." Esmé said as she took a blanket and placed it right under me.

"Jacob I need you to hold the head and once its out check to make sure the cord isn't wrapped around its neck." Carlisle said as he switched places with Esmé. She stood next to me holding my leg back and offering her hand for me to hold. I grabbed her hand and Started to push again.

"AHH! AHHH!"

"Keep going the heads out!" Carlisle yelled.

"One more push!"

I took another deep breath and pushed as hard as I could. In seconds Jacob was standing there holding my baby, our baby, our baby boy.

* * *

**I hope you liked this part as much as I liked writing it :) I need help with picking a name for the little guy any suggestions? please leave reviews and your thoughts about what the babies name should be :) I would also like some suggestions on Claire's babies name. She's having a girl and it would be awesome to already have a name set for the little girl. I will be updating possibly in 2 days or maybe tomorrow night. I'm going to be busy but Ima try and squeeze in some updates. **


	13. part 13

**I know exciting ending to the last chapter :) I had to read it over just cause I couldn't believe it myself! and I wrote it! so on to the story :)**

* * *

**Leah's POV**

It's been about an hour since I had my little baby boy. Jacob had notified everyone back at the reservation that I was fine and that when we'd come home we'd have a little surprise for them. This past hour has been the best hour of my life. I held my baby close to me as I breast fed him. I wouldn't let anyone else hold him unless he needed to be changed. That's when I would hand him over to Jacob. After the birth Carlisle had to stitch me up because I had torn. I was already healing but it hurt like a bitch. I wasn't able to leave the bed just yet so anything involving leaving the bed Jacob had to take care of. Bella and Edward had disappeared for a while when I had arrived here. It turns out Bella was pretty squeamish when it came to blood and sounds of someone in pain.

I heard Jacob out in the living room talking to someone who's voice was very familiar to me. It was Bella. Jacob popped his head into the room asking if it was ok if Bella could come see me and the baby. I nodded in response and seconds later Bella was walking through the door.

"Oh my god. Leah, he's adorable! He looks just like Jacob! Can I hold him?" she asked while sticking her arms out.

"Of course. Be careful with his head." I said as I handed him to her.

"Wow hes just so... wow. He's like Jacob's twin." she said while holding him towards me. I noticed a smile run across his face. "Oh look Leah! he's got your dimples." she said as she handed him back to me. Jacob walked back in the room and sat at the end of the bed.

"So I'm guessing you're in love with my son?" he said as he winked at Bella.

"Don't worry Jake. I'm not a cougar! Besides I have Edward." she said as she walked over to the door when Edward now stood.

"Do you want to hold him?" I asked as I looked toward Edward. A smile spread across his face.

"Only if its ok with Jacob." he said as he walked closer to me.

"Fine by me as long as you don't suck his blood." Jacob said jokingly

Edward reached out to grab my baby from my hands. He held him as if he never held a baby before.

"Here Edward you have to put balance his head with your arm here and put your hand her under him. It's kinda like holding a football except alot more fragile." I said as I helped him with the baby.

He looked deeply into the babies eyes and turned to look at me.

"He likes your voice." Edward said as he sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"You can read his mind?" Jacob asked as he walked over to him.

"Yeah, he doesn't have many thoughts besides your voice and his mothers." Edward said as he handed the baby back to Jacob. "So what's the little guys name?" he asked.

"We haven't picked one yet. We're not too sure. We haven't talked about it." Jacob answered.

"I kind of like the name William, you know after your dad Jacob." I said as he sat down next to me on the bed.

"Well I was kind of thinking Harry. After your dad." Jacob said as he looked at me and back at the baby.

"I would love to name him after my father but I don't want him being teased about it if he turns out to be a shifter like us." I said as I took the baby from Jacobs arms.

"How about a compromise? His first name can be William after my dad and his middle name Harry." Jacob said as he patted the babies head. He already had alot of hair. It was a dark brown maybe even black.

"That's sounds nice." Bella said as she sat on the other side of the bed. "But what about a last name? Is it gonna be William Harry Black, or William Harry Clearwater?" she asked.

I giggled when I heard her say my sons possible full name. It was weird to think that we were in charge of picking a good strong name for him. I never had so much control over someone or something ever.

"If it's ok with Jacob I would like to give him his last name." I said as I touched Jacob's shoulder.

"Of course its ok with me." He said smiling. "I kinda want to hyphenate his last name. I think it would be pretty cool. He'll have both our names."

"What do you mean? Black-Clear? that sounds a little funny." Bella said as she touched my babies face with the back of her hand.

"I agree with Bella that's a little funny." I said while handing the baby over to her.

"Jacob meant, Blackwater." Edward said as he looked at Jacob.

"Yeah that's exactly what I meant!" Jacob said while jumping out of the bed to Edwards side.

"I love it. William Harry Blackwater. It feels just right." I said while getting up to hug Jacob. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"I think we should be going now. We'll see you guys later." Bella said as she laid the baby in the center of the bed.

"Bye guys!" I said as they walked out of the room.

I turned to look Jacob in the eyes and smiled wide at him.  
"I love you Jacob Ephraim Black!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him once again.

"I love you too Leah." he said with a smile. He gave me a peck on the cheek and lifted me off the ground. I never realized how much taller Jacob was than me.

We spent the rest of our time in the room holding and taking care of our little Billy. I loved his name. We hadn't planned on telling anyone else just yet about the news. But we decided we would go back home in the morning. That first night with our little Billy was just perfect. Even though he cried every 2 hours or so because he was hungry or wet we didn't mind. We loved caring for him. This was truly the best day of my life.

* * *

**I would like to thank a couple of my viewers who suggested the name for the baby :) I just loved it. I hadn't thought of a proper name myself so it was kind of hard to see what I would do with it. I've already picked the name for Claire's little girl :) the suggestions I got for her were just as great and I know exactly what to do with her name. But you'll just have to wait to find out until Claire gives birth. :) I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I probably wont update tomorrow but who knows I might just do it. Please leave reviews and pass my story along to your friends :) thank you so much 3**


	14. part 14

**Last few parts were super-duper exciting! :) I can't help but keep writing more :) I should be going to bed. Busy day tomorrow but I just can't sleep without writing another chapter. On to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

It was the day after my son's birth. We were heading home and had called all of our friends and family and told them to meet us at Leah's house.  
As we pulled up to the drive way I noticed that Edward and Bella were already there and had kept everyone inside. I walked out of the car and looked down to Leah and asked her wait a minute to come inside so I could make the announcement. Bella had come out to help Leah from the car while I went in to talk to everyone.

As I walked into the house and looked around at everyone who was here. The pack was here, Leah's mother, Charlie, The Cullen's, all of the imprints, and Billy. I felt my heart beat even faster than normal.

"Hi everyone." I said while waving my hand at them. Leah's mother Sue stood up as she held Seth and Charlie's hands.

"How's my Leah?" she asked.

"She's fine. She's better than fine." I said as I looked at everyone then back to the door. "Bella, bring her in." I said while holding the door open.

I watched as my beautiful Leah walked into the house holding our lovely baby. She smiled at me and then turned to look at her mother. She ran up to her and they hugged and kissed each other until they remembered she was still hold our baby.

"Oh my god, Leah. You never told me you were pregnant!?" she said while looking at the precious baby in her daughters hands.

Everyone in the room stood in surprise. Except for the Cullen's who had already known.

"Well everyone, We'd like you to meet our son. William Harry Blackwater." Leah said as she lifted our son up a bit so everyone could see.

Claire literally pushed her way through and up right in front of Leah. I could already tell she was crying tears of joy.

"Leah... I thought... I thought you lost the baby.." she said as she sobbed. Quil was right behind her hold her by the waist to keep her from falling if she happened to faint.

"I thought I did too. The ultrasound I had taken before was apparently out of whack and hid this from me." she said as she smiled up at Claire.

"But you didn't even look pregnant." Seth said as he walked up closer to Leah.

"Yeah I know. I'm not too sure how that happened. I didn't even feel any different either. It was just a complete shock." Leah said as she handed the baby to her crying mother.

The day continued with congratulations and happy smiles from all of our family and friends. Everyone of the guys in the pack ran out to buy things for our baby. Alice had joined them and they returned with a crib and several outfits. Seth remembered the essentials and bought a box of 100 diapers,lots of wipes, formula and bottles.  
My dad Billy and Sue spent the day fighting over who gets to hold little Billy next and who gets to feed him and change him. They were already spoiling their grandchild with lots of love and attention. Seth was so excited about being an uncle he was already planning on what to teach him when he finally starts walking. Claire and Leah spent most of the time talking about the birth and how the contractions felt. Sam and Emily were in Leah's room setting up the crib. The other pack members were outside conversing with the Cullen's about how Bella really wanted to be changed and how they might need some wolf back up to help control her after it happens or if it happens. I tried to keep myself occupied by grilling food for all of our guests. I didn't want to focus on anyone else but Leah and our son but at the moment they were both busy getting attention rained on them. I never thought I would have such a weird yet wonderful life. My life isn't entirely perfect right now but soon it will be. All that's left to do is make Leah my wife.

* * *

**This might not be the longest chapter but at least its something. It's kinda a filler but then it's not.. Next chapter will be longer and much more eventful :) I hope you enjoyed it! please leave a review :)**


	15. part 15

**More eventful chapter I promise! I'm getting close to the end of where I want to be in the story so probably like 2 or 3 more chapters after this maybe more maybe less. I hope you enjoy reading this :) on to the story**

* * *

**Leah's POV**

It's been about two weeks since we've come home with little Billy. The council as told us that our baby is a pure wolf breed. They said I had been chosen to be the Alpha female since I was Jacob's imprint. Since Jacob and I were Alpha's our baby was born to be one of the strongest shifters ever. They even told us that there was a possible chance that the next born baby of a shifter would be our sons Alpha female. That meant Claire's baby might be a shifter. They said the only way to know is when the baby is born and little Billy and the baby get near each other and phase into little pups.

It was almost Claire's due date and I was excited to find out if her baby was meant to be with my son. She's been having bad cramps and hasn't wanted to leave the house. Quil and Claire were planning to move in to their new house but Claire would end up being alone there because of Quil's all day and all night patrolling. She decided she would stay here with me and the rest of the girls until after her baby was born. She still hasn't seen the nursery I had set up for her, Quil decided it would be nice to just surprise her after she gives birth. Claire was set on having a home birth and that she wanted my mother to help her give birth. My mom had been the tribes mid-wife for several years but she recently stopped when she had moved away with Charlie. My mom just moved back to the reservation with Charlie so she could stay close to Claire and I. So far no one has told her about the possible pure wolf thing about her baby. No one wanted to freak her out or get her all excited just in case her baby ended up not being the next pure wolf. They told us that Emily and Sam could produce the next pure wolf but since Emily has had a hard time getting pregnant that it might not happen.

The day was going on normally. I was breast feeding little Billy when I heard Claire in the bathroom screaming. I ran to the door as fast as I could.

"Claire! Are you okay?" I yelled.

"Leah, it hurts! I think I'm having contractions." she yelled back. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Claire unlock the door so I can come in." I said.

"I-I... I can't get up I'm on the floor. There's blood everywhere, Leah I'm scared!" she yelled.

"Don't worry, just stay calm I'll be right back." I said as I ran to the phone. I dialed Jacob's number hoping he would answer.

_*ring, ring* "hello?" Jacob said_

**"**Jacob, it's Leah. You and Quil have to get over here NOW! Claire's going into labor and she's on the floor in the bathroom with the door locked. She said there's a lot of blood. Please hurry and bring my mom with you." I said as quickly as I could. I heard a loud thud and the phone call disconnect that's when I realized he'd dropped his phone.

In minutes Jacob, Quil and my mother were here. Quil ran to the bathroom door and ripped it right off the hinges. Poor Claire was laying in a pool of blood. Quil picked her up and ran into her bedroom and laid her on the bed. Jacob and my mother grabbed blankets and towels and ran into her room. I was in such shock I couldn't bare see what was going on. I walked back and forth in the living room with Billy in my hands. After 30 minutes of waiting I heard a faint cry. Then nothing. I heard my mother yell to Jacob to grab a warm wet towel. I heard Quil yell and freak out.

"What's happening? What's wrong? Why isn't she breathing?" Quil yelled.

I wasn't too sure who he meant. Claire or the baby. But I was hoping that who ever wasn't breathing would be okay. I felt tears fall from my eyes as I heard another cry from the baby.

"It's okay she's breathing again." I heard my mother say.

"Where's my little girl?" I heard Claire say.

"Don't worry Love, She's right here." Quil said.

"Leah! You can come in now." I heard Jacob yell.

I ran into the room stopping slowly as I saw Claire holding the most precious little baby girl I had ever seen.

"What's her name?" I asked as I walked over to take a closer look.

"Well, we decided to name her Elisa Joy Aterea. We thought about it the night when you had come home after having little Billy." Claire said as she kissed her baby's cheek.

I asked her if I could hold baby Elisa. I handed little Billy to Jacob and walked over to Claire. I held the little girl oh so carefully. I looked into her eyes and knew she would some day be my daughter in law.  
My mother called the tribe elders and asked them to meet us at the house so we could see if baby Elisa was little Billy's Alpha female.  
We place baby Elisa on the bed and then little Billy beside her. We all stood there waiting for something to happen. Little Billy started to cry then Elisa let out a few cry's as well. They started to shake and then they shifted. It was just like the dream I had had months ago. There they laid. Two pure white wolves. More like pups. They were so small and adorable. My mother said that they would just need to be separated so they could phase back. Once they get older and learn to sit up and crawl that that's when they will be able to control their shifting. I held Claire close to me as we watched our little babies lay next too each other as little wolves. I could already see all of the great things they will do. The tribe elders chanted a few things and left. With their prayers we all felt safe and calm about what would come in the near future.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter :) I will soon be ending this story and I will be started a new one or finishing up my old one. Then if I get a good enough response on this then I will thinnk about making a sequel to this :) Please review and pass along to your friends :) Also if you know any good Blackwater stories please leave them in with ur review. :)**


	16. part 16

**So close to the end :) I'm excited. I really wanna get started on a new story. It probably will be a twilight one but all human version. I love how much you all enjoy my story and hope to have you all read my future stories. :) On to the story! **

* * *

**Leah's POV**

Its been about 5 months since I'd given birth to little Billy and about 4 and a half since Claire gave birth to baby Elisa. They've grown so much in these past months. Since they were shifters their aging would stop every time they would phase. But they haven't phased in a while. It seemed that they were already in control of the phasing. they would only phase when they were scared or upset. Little Billy would phase every time it was bath time. Elisa would phase whenever she was left alone in a room. Did I mention that when Claire saw her daughters nursery that she nearly fainted! She was so appreciative about what I did for her that she offered to help me decorate little Billy's room. Of course we made his room into a monkey room. Blue and green and brown. It was so wonderfully adorable it felt like we copied and pasted a photo out of a magazine.

Jacob and I got our own house just steps away from Quil and Claire's new house. Claire and I would hang out everyday. We would get our strollers and walk to the beach with our babies. Jacob the over protective father that he is would send one of the pack members to watch us from the cliff next to the beach. He made him follow us everywhere. From home, to the beach, even the grocery store.

There were times when we would go visit the Cullen's. Bella recently got in a car accident. She was run off the road by a drunk driving who seemed to be on some kind of drugs. Bella was in such bad condition that Edward had no choice but to change her. It took a week for her to wake back up. With in that week Edward had received terrible news from their cousins in Denali. They'd found a young 15 year old girl wandering in the woods near their house. She was bleeding excessively from a mountain lion attack and they asked Carlisle to come and change her. since they didn't have the will to stop biting if they were to change her their self's. Carlisle had returned days after Bella woke up. he had the young girl with him and Edward and Bella fell in love with her right away that they adopted her as their own. Her name was Nessie and that's all she had of her memory of her human life. She was a lovely girl. Tall and lean, she had curly dark auburn hair. Her skin as pale as Bella's. Oddly enough her eyes stayed a natural human color. They were a light chocolate brown. But when she would get thirsty her eyes would get darker. She had a special talent. If she touched your face with her right hand you would see one of her memories. She didn't have many. Maybe a few of when she was attacked and a few of after her change. She smart and had the power to control her thirst when it came to being around humans. She loved playing with little Billy and Elisa. Whenever Claire and I needed a day to ourselves she would offer to baby sit them for us. Rosalie would help her with them because she adored babies. Rosalie told me a secret of hers. That she secretly wished that another child would come across them wounded and hurt so they could change them so she would be able to have her child like Bella and Edward. It felt a bit weird hearing her say that. I was scared that maybe she would go out steal a baby out of a hospital and change just so she could have her own baby. But she knew better than that. It was forbidden to Change a child or infant under the age of 13. Also they weren't allowed to change anyone unless they were dying and it was what they wanted. That's way the packs didn't do anything when they had changed Bella. If she had been fine and not dying then the packs would of had to butt in and stop it.

So Everyone's life was going on just perfectly. Jacob and I had a great relationship. We were still boyfriend girlfriend. He said he wanted to marry me several times but I told him I wasn't ready. Claire was engaged to Quil. The day they moved into their house he had secretly put an engagement ring box in the center of one of the moving trucks. He'd asked her to open the door and when she opened it the inside was filled with her favorite flower. Purple tulips. In the center of it all was the blue Tiffany's box. She had walked inside and grabbed the box and Quil jumped in with her and took the box from her hand and got down on one knee. He opened the box and there it was. A moderate sized princess cut white diamond engagement ring with blue sapphires on the band. He asked her to marry him and she burst into tears and fell into his arms. She had said yes. They are currently planning their Winter wedding. Personally I didn't want to ever get married. Weddings are for people that want to show off how much money they can spend on one party. The actual marriage doesn't need to be proven with a little piece of paper with your names on it. Marriage is something between two people that love each other and show it. If I ever get married I want it to be very small. My family(my mother, Seth and Charlie), Jacob's family(Billy, Rachel, and Kim), The pack(inculdes imprints), The Cullen's, and our children. That's all I want a small wedding with family and close friends.

* * *

Its been about a few months now. Little Billy is about 9 months and hes already learning so much. He's grown A LOT, since hes a shifter he already looks to be about 2 years old. He can walk and run and everything. He hasn't learned any words yet but grandpa Billy is trying to teach him how to say his name. Baby Elisa is pretty big too. She has long straight hair. She's so adorable. She's learned walk but as soon as she learned to run she hasn't gone back to walking. It's so cute. As soon as you set her down she starts speeding off. When little Billy and her are playing they like to phase and chase each other around the yard. we've had to put up a fence so people wont notice them when they phase. They're about the size of a baby wolf. Which is actually what they are. Just like in my dream they are pure white wolves. The elders said that once they are about 16 that we should tell them about the legends and how they are meant to marry each other and make more pure wolves.

* * *

It was our little miracles 1st birthday. They weren't born the same day but we decided to celebrate together. We were having the party on 1st beach. something smallish. The whole reservation was coming to the party. Alice and Bella had offered to get someone to cater the event. Jacob and Quil got a set of clowns to come entertain the kids and scare the shit out of Seth. He was very afraid of clowns. Once the party started the clowns arrived. They walked straight up to Seth and he threw a punch at one of them. They'd seen it coming and kicked him right in the balls. Later on when the babies blew out their candles little Billy took a handful of cake and threw it at Sam. Everyone joined in and threw cake at each other. It was one of the best Birthday parties the reservation had ever seen. At the end of the night the tribe elders and my mom performed a ritual for the babies sending them prayers and love so help them stay healthy through the coming years.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I had written more but when I clicked save the last couple paragraphs were gone. :( Ima just add them to the next Chapter. :) Hopefully the last few chapters will be written tonight and posted before tomorrow :) Please review and pass along to friends :) **


	17. Final Chapter Enjoy

**One of the possible last Chapters :) depending on what I write here then I might not write a next chapter. we'll see. enjoy :)**

* * *

**Leah's POV**

It was weeks before Claire's wedding. We were out trying on brides maid dresses. Claire wanted us to wear short Tiffany blue dresses with sweet heart neck lines and a white ribbon belt. After we found the perfect dresses Claire showed us her wedding dress. It was a tight fit and flare dress with a sweet heart neck line with lace at the bottom of the train. She looked beautiful in it because she had a thin hourglass figure. She wanted to wear her hair up because she wanted to show off the beautiful lacy back on the dress but Alice talked her into getting side swept curls so she could have her hair down and still show the back off. Alice and Claire spent the last few weeks together preparing everything. Alice offered to pay for the whole wedding because she just loved to plan parties and special events.

It was now a the day before the wedding. I was helping Alice, Rosalie and Bella set up all of chairs for the reception. I spent the month before making party favors for people to take home. They were photos of the couple as they grew up together. Well as Claire grew up with Quil by her side staying the same age for a long time. I put the photos in these lovely metal frames with floral designs. On the back of the frame was a poem that Quil had written Claire before they started to go out. I thought it was so sweet and just perfect.

_I think of you before I sleep  
but then instead of counting sheep...  
I dream of us being together  
and everything is suddenly better_

I want to take you on a ride

_and at the end make you my bride._  
_I like when we talk 'cause it makes me smile_  
_and I'd like for you to stay a while._

I wish you would only sometimes see

_what you truly mean to me._  
_I watch you fall for another guy_  
_and I just sit back and quietly cry._

_I need you to know that my love is true_  
_and that I'll be waiting... for you._  
_ - Your "True" Love_

It was now minutes before Claire would walk down the aisle. She was waiting for her turn to come. I walked down the aisle before her so I could help the flower girl and ring bearer walk down the aisle. Obviously they were our children. Little Billy was in a little black tux with a blue bow tie. Elisa was in a lovely white dress with blue flower prints. Elisa carried a basket with flower petals and Billy had a pillow with the rings tied to it. We made it down the aisle without anyone falling or crying. I stood there holding our babies as I watched Quil wipe the sweat from his forehead. He seemed so nervous yet he was very excited. Last night I ran into him as a wolf and I heard what was on his mind. He felt like his whole life was going to finally be complete and that he wanted to stop phasing so he could grow old with Claire. I hope that one day that will be me and Jacob. A second later everyone stood up because it was time for Claire to come down the aisle. I saw her figure behind the door and curtain of the hall. Embry and Seth opened the door to reveal Claire on the other side. She walked in and started down the aisle as a song called 'A thousand years' by Christina Perri played. I felt my face warm up and I started to cry watching her walk down the aisle was just so emotional. I mean I was there when she was born. Now I'm watching her get married to one of my best friends.  
Nessie walked behind her holding her train as she got up to where Quil stood. They both stood in front of the crowd and in front of Carlisle. They recited their written vows and said their I do's. Then they kissed and they were married. It was just that fast.

Later on at the party everyone was enjoying the deserts my mother had made and the special cocktail drinks that Seth mixed up. We were all having fun dancing and singing karaoke. A slow song came on and Jacob asked me if I wanted to dance outside by the fountain. We walked out the double doors from the banquet room. We started to dance slowly when I noticed the lights outside turned on. There were twinkle lights everywhere. A new slow song started. Then Jacob said he would be right back. I sat on the edge of the fountain waiting for Jacob to come back. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jacob. He was on one knee. I quickly turned around and looked at him with shocked eyes. I could feel myself tear up already. Jacob took my hand in his as he pulled out a small black box and opened it. Inside was a small round diamond with a gold band. We looked each other in the eyes for about a second.

"Leah Clearwater, will you help make my life complete by marrying me?" He said as he kissed my hand. I started to shake as I felt tears fall down my face.

"Oh my god... Oh... my..." I started to nod my head. "Jacob, Yes I will, I will marry you!" I said. He slid the ring on to my finger and he got up and I quickly jumped into his arms. He swung me around while kissing me passionately. I still was crying from the shock that I didn't notice the big crowd watching us from inside.

"She said yes!" Jacob yelled. They all cheered and clapped as we walked back into the party. Claire ran up to me and gave me a hug. My mother was in tears crying excitedly as she held little Billy. Everyone congratulated us and we all went back to having fun at the party. Jacob and I danced the night away and he would always catch me looking at the ring he gave me. I was so excited. I was happy. I was complete. My life was once again moving forward. And I can't wait for the rest of the exciting events to get here. I Leah Clearwater was soon going to be Leah Black the wife of Jacob Black and the mother of his child. Never not once have I thought I would say those words.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) I guess this is the end of Hangover regrets for now ;) the poem I'm not too sure who wrote it. I didn't I just googled some poems and thought it was the best fit for the situation. If you know who wrote it just tell me so I can give them credit. Thank you all for reading my story :) I hope u loved reading this and Please review and tell me what you fav part of this was. :) **


	18. Authors Note

**This is going to be a small Note from me the Author :) It's just so I can clear up somethings in the story and answer some questions you might have, If theres anything you want answered that isnt mentioned here just leave ur question at the bottom as a review.**

1. Nessie does not imprint on Jacob of course.  
2. People from around the world who are or were in tribes with Legends similar to the Quileute's Legends are in deed allowed to join them. But to join the pack they must already have phased.  
3. I'm not too familiar on how Jacob's mother died but at some point I might just make up my own little theory on it just so I can add more parts to the story.  
was human for a while, she was in an accident and was changed.  
5. I was planning on making Leah and Seths mother dead. as in her having passed away before any of this drama started but I thought it would be nice for Leah to have her mom there for her after she gives birth to her baby.  
6. Charlie knows all about the vampires and wolves.  
7. Vulturi does not come in at any point of the story. Having them just complicates everything.  
8. the house Leah's currently lives in is shared by all of the packs imprints except for Emily.  
9. Emily and Sam are married and living together on the reservation toward the beach. No they do not have children. Emily is infertile. I will at some point have them adopt a child.  
10. Jacob stays with his dad at the moment but he sometimes shares a house with the rest of the pack members.  
11. I'm not too sure if I mentioned how old they all are but I'm just going to say umm... since Claire was around 3 in the original story Ima say shes about 20 right now. All the pack members are probably around the same age they were in the Original story but lets just say they are all in their eariler to mid 20's. Except for Sam he is much older.  
12. I have no idea how many Pack members there are. I might just list a few that I might mention in the story or have with their imprints next to their names. If you have any suggestions on names for imprints just leave them in a review. BTW any unfamiliar pack members are ones that I just made up.

**Pack Members  
**Jacob-Leah  
Sam-Emily  
Paul-Rachel  
Seth-Luna  
Leah-Jacob  
Embry- Melissa  
Quil-Claire  
Jared- Kim  
Steven- Mara  
Collin-Marissa  
Brady- Raini  
Josh- Karen  
Jordan- Aria  
Kevin- Diana  
Julian- Carmen  
Nicholas- Skye  
Robby- Mindy  
Christopher- Lisa  
Ben- Charlotte

**So thats my authors note. Any more questions please leave them in the reviews. OR maybe even PM me. your choice. I'll be making a sequel to this story in a month so stay tuned. Thank you for taking ur time to read this :) Pass this story along to friends and enjoy.**


End file.
